Never Forgotten
by Nickels35
Summary: Takes place after Jason threatens Sam she takes off only too find out she is pregnant. and only one person knows her secret. What happens when 5 years later everything explodes
1. Chapter 1

**Never forgotten**

 **It had been 5 years since she left and never look back her life had been blown apart. She sighed she would never forget the day that rocked her at her very core. When he said those 3 words she would never soon forget but she didn't have time to dwell.**

 **Because shortly after she had found out she was pregnant with twins none the less. Only person who knew her secret was Nikolas and he has sworn to take it to his grave.**

 **And he only found out because he ran into her in the city one day when he was there on business. He had tried to convince her to come back he was just as stubborn as she was and persistent to.**

 **But they became really close he finally conceded to her demands when she told him she wasn't sure if she would carry to turn. He promised he would get the best doctor money could by to make sure things went well. They moved a lot early on she couldn't find a place to settle until she found a small costal town in Rhode Island.**

 **She smiled thinking about it here they were celebrating the twin's birthday. Who couldn't be more different as night and day Caleb was his mother down to his dark hair with his fathers sparkling blue eye. Now Bailey was her father with her dirty blonde hair and her dark brown eyes.**

 **Caleb James and Bailey Mckenna McCall were born December 22, 2007 and true to his word Nikolas had made sure she had the best care available. Knowing that her relationship with Alexis had been strained he came when the twins were born.**

 **C.J, Bailey come on time to eat before you go to school as they came running downstairs. She smiled as their faces lit up 'eat up don't just stand there Ms. Joyce was a godsend when she first came to town.**

 **She was a nanny that Nikolas had hired to help Sam in the beginning, but 5 years later she was still there. She had traveled allover with Sam and the kids and never complained.**

 **Sam did quite well for herself she owned a fleet of boats that drove people around the, The lakes of Rhode Island. She would pilot the ships and she loved being on the water so did the kids.**

 **Mama is cousin Nicky coming today C.J says with a mouth full of pancakes. I think so he says if he can get away he will stop in quick Sam said to her son.**

" **Bailey, you ok" Sam asked as she watched the girl deep in thought as she the child bit her lip nervously. 'Umm is grandma coming she finally asked, I don't know sweet girl Sam replied.**

 **This is not how Sam wanted it to be, but she just couldn't be in Port Charles it hurt to much. And at the time her relationship with her mother was strained Alexis couldn't reconcile with the mistakes Sam made in the past.**

 **Which lead to her trying to fix things which only made things worse and made the both uncomfortable. Sam knew that deep down inside she would never be able to please Alexis. So, she wouldn't turn herself inside out doing so, she wanted the twins to know their family.**

 **So, when her and Alexis started talking she was upfront with her about herself and the twins. But she was always half a world away because she sailed all over before the kids went to school. And then there was him the blue-eyed Adonis who torched her soul she wouldn't be the same after that.**

 **She couldn't face him either after how things had ended' Mama, Mama is what broke her out of her thoughts. Yeah baby what's up she said smiling a smile that didn't meet thee eyes.**

 **Who else is coming well Just Nikolas, Ms. Joyce I think Caden and Jaden are coming along with Madison and Keira Sam said. At Bailey cringing at the sound of Madison's name we will have the party on Saturday ok now hurry up and finish your breakfast.**

 **Cassadine Industries**

 **He never told a soul even his beloved Emily because he knew what she would do. And he couldn't let that happen after all the pain this man caused his cousin he wouldn't allow it. Not after what she told him about what made her leave not reconcile with her mother before doing so.**

 **It hurt that he had to quietly stew in his disdain for the man, but he kind of relished in his pain when they found out Jake wasn't his. He was glad he was hurt only for the heartache that he caused his cousin.**

 **He was going to fly in to celebrate there birthday today hopefully Emily would be none the wiser. But he knew differently he had finally gotten Alexis and Sam to finally make amends. In hope that she would finally come home to her family that loved her.**

 **Nikolas was hoping Alexis and the girls would make the trip with him, but he didn't want to put them in the middle in lying as well. He had tried several times to get Sam to comeback to no avail he understood the pain ran deep.**

 **The only thing he knew to do was call his aunt to see what she thought, molly wouldn't say anything, but Kristina was the wild card. She would spill in a moment of anger and Sam didn't need that. Kristina was her father's daughter that way and he didn't need Jason looking for Sam again.**

 **Windemere**

 **Emily paced the den when her brother came in "oh my god Jace "she said running and hugging him. Emily what's going on he said" Its Nikolas he is at it again every year on this day he goes out of town. He says its business Jace, but I don't buy it it's the same day every year; did you speak to him about it Jason asked.**

" **Yes, Jace I have several times "to no avail it's like he is keeping something from me and its big. I know it is Emily says with a huff, "Emily do you really think he is cheating on you he asked her.**

 **It wouldn't be the first time he has Jace I need you to see what it is before I break up my children's home Emily implores her brother. Please can you do this for me she says with her big brown eyes. "Fine I will" but I still think you should talk to him before jumping to conclusion.**

 **Hey how have you been she said to her brother, I'm ok Em he said. No, you haven't been Jace I would be lying if I said you have been the same since Sam left. And your relationship with Elizabeth failed and finding out you weren't Jake's father.**

 **You have been closed off Jace its like you don't believe you deserve to be loved and you do. Nikolas stepped back to listen, do you still think about her Emily asked. Jason sighed 'all the time', think about what I would say, apologize for letting things go the way they did.**

 **But she is gone Emily and she isn't coming back and I must live with that. I'm sure Spinelli could find her Emily says, he has Em, but she knows he would and she would cover her tracks.**

 **Sam knows how to go off the grid Emily and it has been 5 years. It may have been 5 years Jace, but you still care for her I can see it in your eyes.**

 **Its over Emily just leave it alone she is gone, and she isn't coming back he said I will consider that for you he said hugging her. He couldn't breathe he had to get out of there and fast.**

' **Hey' Nikolas said as he walked in' Nikolas', 'Jason' they both said glaring at each other as Jason left. They were cordial for Emily and the kids' sake, I was just coming to pick up a few things I left in the office.**

 **Before you go on your business trip Emily said through gritted teeth, 'Yes I should be back tonight' Nikolas said. Where exactly are you going Emily asked daring him to lie to her face. Nikolas knew what she was doing, and he wanted to tell her the truth, but it wasn't his to tell.**

 **Cassadine industries just acquired a shipping company in Rhode Island so I was going to look it see what the profit margins are. 'How much longer are we going to do this Nikolas?**

 **I promise when I get back tonight I will explain everything he said kissing her on the cheek retreating from the room.**

 **He sighed he hated lying to her that is one thing he promised he would never do but he couldn't break his promise. He had to speak to her he loved Emily to much and he couldn't lose her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morgan and Corinthos offices**

 **When he left Windemere he called Spinelli to meet him at the office I want you to check Nikolas phone records, financials everything. May the the Jackal ask as to why Stone Cold is considering Noble Emily's spouses.**

 **Emily is convinced he is keeping something from her she says he leaves on this day for the last 5 years. That isn't a coincidence Spinelli he is up to something, why don't she just ask the Princely one.**

" **She says he has Spinelli" I just want to be able to put her fears to bed that he isn't cheating on her again. The Jackal is locked and ready he said opening his laptop and taping away at the keys.**

 **Nothing on his cellphone or his landline numbers but there is a number he calls every week on his office phone. As Spinelli sprawled through Nikolas records and accounts on several different tabs.**

 **She says it on this date so check his calls for this date December 22 it must mean something to him. Ooohh Spinelli says as he looked at the name on several emails umm... he said clearing his throat.**

 **What is it Spinelli, Well the Princely one has a secret email account were he only corresponds with one person for the last five years. Okay get me a trace on who that is, but that is the thing the person covers there tracks well.**

 **And the ip address is all over there isn't just one set ip unless this person is constantly on the move Spinelli says showing Jason. As he went throw the emails it was just small basic conversation nothing in depth. Pouring through Nikolas financial he came across a large payment to a special care facility.**

 **There is also a large some placed in an account that was then drain Spinelli says. 'When was that' Jason asked', March 10, 2008 then it was drained not soon after and nothing else since then' how much was that exactly' Jason asked. It was at least 6 million dollars, but this is the most alarming He does call one number the same time every week from his number at Cassadine industries. That could be anyone Jason says it's the same number same day every week just like his visits Spinelli says.**

 **And it looks like the princely one is taking a trip the Cassadine jet is taking off in half in hour Spinelli says.' Were too' Jason asks it doesn't say it's an open flight Spinelli replies, which mean it can go anywhere he tells them too Jason says.**

' **What now 'Spinelli says asked You keep looking I will go speak to Nikolas call me with his location Jason says getting his jacket on to leave.**

" **Where are** **you going "Spinelli says, I'm going to speak to Nikolas and with that he was gone. Spinelli texted Jason Nikolas location he made his way to the airstrip. When he got there, he stopped Nikolas before he made it to the plane.**

 **Airstrip**

' **Where you are going Nikolas', Jason said stopping him Nikolas sighed and rolled his eyes I'm going on a business trip Jason. Now if you will excuse me I have to go trying to go around him. Jason put his hand on his should pushing him back looking him straight in the eye.**

 **Nikolas smirked you don't scare me Jason now that may work for a 5'2 woman no bigger then 100 pounds but it doesn't work on me. "Excuse me' Jason said, Nikolas shook his head your intimidation may work on Sam.**

 **Nikolas scoffs "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN Jason he says shouting. You threaten my cousin's life every time I see you it disgusts me how you play the martyr. Jason froze 'does Emily know', Nikolas rolls his eyes 'like she would believe me' to her you are a hero and honorable.**

 **You're not Jason you're a petty thug for the life of me I can never understand why she protected you. She begged me not to tell anyone for your sake but what about hers. Your changing the subject Nikolas Jason said angrily this isn't about me and Sam this is about you.**

 **And why you run off every time this day for the last five years, Nikolas cursed to himself. Well not that it's any of your business where I go Jason Nikolas says.**

 **What about your wife did you tell her, Nikolas laughs yes, I did Jason but what is this about. What is so significant about this date huh Nikolas Jason says stalking closer to the man.**

 **Serious Nikolas who is it this time before it was Courtney now who some lady you met out of town on a business trip. What is it with you huh do you get a rise out of hurting Emily. Who the hell do you think you are Jason judging me after all the hell you and Elizabeth's lies put Sam through. Who are you to sit on this moral high ground like you are better then I am. Sam gave you everything she had, and you threw it in her face and then you played the victim in a situation you created.**

' **What's the big secret Nikolas' I will find out and if you hurt Emily I will make you sorry. You know what Jason it none of your damn business where I go he said pushing past him. Spinelli Jason said into his phone I need you to find out where he goes "NOW".**

 **Morgan and Corinthos offices**

 **When he got to his offices he barged in "What else did you find Spinelli" he isn't flying alone but I can't get a read on who is with him. What do you mean he wasn't alone, he was with three other people boarded the Cassadine jet? Do we know who else got on check on Alexis and the girls where are they going. Maybe there is more to the story then Nikolas is saying Jason says, what if the Princely one is taking the goddess mother to her Spinelli says. What if the Princely one knows where Fair Samantha is, she left 5 years ago and basically fell off the map as it will.**

 **Maybe the Princely one knows as to why she disappeared, Jason closed his eye sighing he know why she disappeared as well. The Jackal know Fair Samantha isn't Stone Cold's favorite topic but how does Stone Cold feel about Fair Samantha's departure. There must be more to it then this Spinelli he takes these business trips why it's the holidays, maybe he goes to see Fair Samantha Spinelli says with a shrug.**

 **Because it doesn't make sense Spinelli there is more to it, if he was just going to see her for the holidays why not take Emily and the Kids, Or Alexis and the girls why speak to her in secret; no, I don't buy it he is hiding something.**

 **The Jackal did further digging into the medical facility that the Princely one put money into. It is a long-term facility I haven't been able to ascertain everything they care for. Where is it Jason asked, its in Philadelphia Spinelli says would you like the address.**

 **Yeah I'm going Jason said send me the info he said I have a overnight bag in my car call Bernie and tell him to get the plane ready and with that he was gone.**

 **Rhode Island**

 **Sam was in her office they were closing for the holidays until the new year. This summer was really busy so they could slim down for the winter season and only take people across the lake for short trips.**

 **She gave the crews there severance pays and would be closed for the most part she will take whatever trips people booked. Sam smiled she did this all on her own and was thriving.**

 **Her two miracle babies is what kept her going when her world fell apart she had something to live for and put all her love in. When her phone rang hey there Nicky the kids were just asking about you.**

 **What happened ok come to the office when you arrive what surprise you don't need to get me anything you have helped me enough already. Oh boy well that isn't good we will speak when you get here take my mom and the girls to the house Ms. Joyce is there how long do you think she will stay. Fine I'm at the office just come by here, no I'm paying everyone today most of my pilots are off until the spring season, Ok Nikolas I will see you then.**

 **Cassadine Jet**

 **I'm nervous Alexis says, why didn't she tell us I don't understand why keep this from us where family Kristina says. Nikolas answers she didn't want to put you guys in a situation to lie for her. Molly says she is our sister we would do anything for her that is what sisters do, we keep each other's secrets. Nikolas looked up at his aunt, she closed her eyes and she sighed, it was my fault. Your sister made some horrible choices at no fault of her own, and I judged her for it and tried to fix things which only made things worse.**

 **I said some things she said some things that we shouldn't had said I pushed your sister away when she needed someone the most and I regret that Alexis says watching both girls. 'Not cool mom' I needed my big sister round and you just pushed her away why because she didn't fit your perfect little bubble Kristina said hotly. Molly was stumped she didn't know what to say, I know you guys did speak to her over the phone Alexis says trying to soften the blow.**

 **Kristina scoffs "it's not the same and you know it mom" I know honey I failed your sister, but this trip is about putting this behind us and moving forward. She knew they would be angry they didn't speak to her for the rest of the flight Nikolas sent her a sympathetic smile he knew this was hard for everyone involved. Alexis knew Sam and Kristina shared a special bond because Sam's daughter saved her life and they were apart of each other.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Philadelphia**

 **Jason entered the facility Spinelli had found the name of the person Nikolas was exchanging secret emails with. Excuse me umm can you help me he said to one of the nurses do you know this man.**

 **Showing the young nurse, a picture of Nikolas, no the young nurse shaking her head. If you don't mind me asking what kind of facility is this, we help at risk woman have the best possible chance at caring to term.**

 **And those women who are comatose but pregnant as well she said. That had Jason mind racing can you tell me about a former patient she goes by the name of Nadia Kalseros.**

 **Sorry sir I am new here, and we can't give out patient information, I just need to know if she was here or not being all.**

 **Can I speak to someone who has was here 5 years ago this man is the one who me about this facility? You would have to asked Nurse Bonasera she has been here for 15 years the young woman said.**

 **A young doctor says Nurse Bonasera just left for her break she is going to see some family in Chicago. May I help you sir he said looking at Jason yeah, a friend of mine Nikolas Cassadine told me about this clinic.**

 **Sorry sir I don't know a Nikolas Cassadine or a Nadia the doctor said, But Jason could see it in his eyes that he knew more. Thank you he said as he made his way out not wanting to tip them off.**

 **That's when Spinelli texted him more information, Jason gritted his teeth are you serious. Yeah, I on my way back see if you can get me anything on this Nadia Jason said.**

 **Rhode Island**

 **When they landed the car took them straight to Sam's house where they were welcomed by Ms. Joyce. Welcome come on in she said taking their jackets and showing them around. She reminded Alexis of Mrs. Landry which made her smile, as the woman showed them around the house.**

" **When will Sam be back" Alexis asked she should be back before the kids are out of school. Would you guys like some food there is still more left from the kid's birthday breakfast. "Sure' Alexis said as they followed her to the kitchen it was very Sam the house had a nautical look.**

 **As there were pictures of the kids all around and art pictures and that is when it dawned on Alexis just what she missed out on. As the tears slid down her face as she looked at all the pictures of them all happy together.**

 **Ms. Joyce placed a hand on her shoulder, Sam was never angry at you a little hurt but not angry the older woman says. We make mistakes as parents especially to a brand new 20 something year old.**

 **Alexis wiped her tears away I didn't make it easy on her I should have tried to understand her better. Well your both here now neither of you are dead so you can fix your relationship with her.**

 **And cherish it because I wish I could fix mines, but my baby is gone and yours is still her you have a chance to make it better and with that she left. Alexis stood in her own thoughts thinking she wasn't going to waste anymore time.**

 **Getting to know her daughter and her grandbabies better, she spoke to them on the phone but that wouldn't do as she joined the girls for brunch.**

 **Nikolas finally made it to Sam's office knocking a he opened the door while she was on the phone. He smiled she looked in the zone she thrived being the boss he coughed to get her attention as he sat.**

 **She turned around and smiled up at him and kept talking she ended her call as she got up to greet him. As the cousin embraced how are the children she said with a bright smile they are well Paige is getting into everything so is Alexander just getting his baby teeth and Spencer let's just say he is very precocious he said with a smile.**

 **Well how is Caleb and Bailey Nikolas asked they are a handful I wouldn't expect anything less Sam said ruefully. But I will not complain because it is all I ever wanted you to know so what's up.**

 **I know this isn't why you came down here instead of meeting me at the house. He laughed as he shifted uncomfortably, Sam I must tell Emily the truth. It hurts to lie to her Sam not to mention she beginning to get suspicious.**

 **Jason even excuse me today of cheating on her, just the sound of his name made her stomach flutter. And I'm sure by now he has Spinelli looking through everything. Tell her just leave the kids out of it I'm not ready to face Jason or the rest of Port Charles.**

 **I don't know Sam I can't face that look in her eyes, listen just tell her enough of the truth that it won't be a lie. Sam sighed it still hurts Nikolas its like a part of me will always love him. Because he gave me my greatest gift but the other part of me wants to hate him forever.**

 **But I can't because he is apart of me and my children, just don't know if I can keep from them forever. They are starting to ask questions you know she said as she ran her hands through her hair.**

 **What do you tell them Nikolas asked, I tell them he had an important job protecting people and that he loved them very much? It's okay Sam we will figure it out after the holidays he said putting his hand on her.**

 **Thank you Nikolas I appreciate it Sam said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Nikolas smirked I confronted him you know, Sam threw her head back and sighed what did he say.**

 **He tried to intimidate me I just let him know that he doesn't intimidate me Nikolas said fixing his coat. He was more worried about if I told Emily as if she would believe me he can do no wrong in her eyes.**

 **That is true well look at you are getting all Cassadine Sam said with a grin, I had to protect my family he said with a smile. Thank you but I can fight my own battles**

 **Port Charles**

 **When Jason got back I have most dire of new the rotten Princely one, is corresponding with the Nadia Kalseros. Frequently but like I said its mostly basic talk nothing to presume they had relations.**

 **I did some looking for Fair Samantha as well it has been radio silence, nothing on any known alias that she previously used. But the only problem is there are several Samantha McCall's but none of them our Fair Samantha.**

 **Less Is more Spinelli Sam will hide in plain sight and I have been thinking that Nikolas is probably going to see her. Why else would Alexis go with him I paid the guy at the airstrip and that is who went with him.**

' **So, he knows were Fair Samantha is' Spinelli asked incredulously, yeah but here is what I don't get why hide it. And I need you to dig into that Clinic because they deal with woman who have at risk pregnancies.**

 **Stone Cold Thinks Fair Samantha bore a child, neither hearing Carly come in "WHAT SAM WAS PREGNANT" she shouted. Spinelli looked like and deer in headlights Jason on the other hand sighed as he closed his eyes.**

 **No Carly we are trying to put together hypotheticals is all we don't know how true it is. Hypotheticals about what Jace I come in here and I hear Spinelli say Sam might have had a child.**

 **Not wanting to stick around Spinelli grabbed his computer and bolted out of the house. Now isn't a good time Carly what's up Jason said what was that all about, leave it alone Carly it doesn't concern you.**

' **Fine I are you going to come to my Christmas party 'the boys and Joss would love it if you came she begged. You know your going to have to stop saying that because if they wanted me to go they would ask Jason says.**

 **But I will go he said, yay she squealed as she hugged him, ok he said as he had to pry her off him he just shook his head. Could she have been Jason thought, why would she not tell him she wouldn't survive losing another child.**

 **He had to find off he sent Spinelli a text to dig harder for Sam. What she was doing, if she had a child all the what ifs plagued his mind as he made his way into the offices.**

 **Rhode Island**

" **Hello" Sam yelled as she came in the house both Molly and Kristina shouted "SAM" as they ran to hugging her. As Nikolas and Alexis looked on with smiles on their faces. Oh my gosh look at you guys, your gorgeous Sam said smiling at both of her sisters. Mouthing hello to her mother as she held her sisters knowing how much she missed them.**

 **Kristina held on a little tighter I really missed you she said with tears in her eyes' me-too kiddo Sam whispered. Sam sighed me too as she watched her mother in the back of them.**

 **So, tell what's new with your lives she said leading them to the couch, Molly and Kristina went into detail about there lives. But the whole time Sam's eyes were on Alexis and the same thing vise versa. These were her babies Alexis thought how she could have been so careless.**

 **Give me a second she said getting up from them, 'mom' she said tapping her look I'm sorry… but was cut off when Alexis pulled her in for a hug. I'm sorry Sam said crying, your sorry gosh baby I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you away.**

 **You raised your babies far away from home on your own I should have done better by you Sam Alexis cried. I could have been little less standoffish Sam said wiping the tears from her eyes. Alexis shook her head no I was the parent Sam I gave you away when I wasn't strong enough to fight for you.**

 **And you have been fighting your whole life I shouldn't have tried to make you who I wanted you to be Alexis says. As both woman cried as they embraced each other as Molly and Kristina joined in.**

 **No one noticed Ms. Joyce snapped a quick picture of them as she and Nikolas watched on.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Emily stood in the locker room crying silently as her mind raced with what Jason could possibly find. And what Nikolas was doing what would this do to their family their children.**

 **Emily hated the fact that he would do this to her again after what happen with Courtney. She didn't hear when the woman came in 'Em' are you ok she asked.**

' **Oh, hi Liz she said wiping her tears away 'no just an emotional time is all Emily said.' You think about Alan' I know he used to read the story to kids for the holidays Elizabeth said.**

 **Yeah, my kids will never know their grandfather and makes me said. Elizabeth watched her friend are you sure that is it Em, yes, I'm sure she said putting on a smile I must get back to making rounds.**

 **Are we still on for Christmas eve at Laura 's house Liz asked, yes we will be there she said as she left the locker room.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rhode Island**

 **The kids got off the school bus they came running as Sam waited outside for them while everyone hid.' Mama' both twins said as they ran and gave her a hug, mama they made us special birthday hats and we had cupcakes.**

 **Well how awesome is that she said waving to the bus driver, as they entered the house. So, did Nicky come C.J asked Sam shrugs I guess not buddy, but he always comes Bailey says as they were both were disappointed.**

 **Nikolas felt foolish hiding, but he wanted them to be surprised, Sam noticed Bailey scanning the room. But before she had time to inquire everyone jumped out yelling 'SURPRISE'. As both kids squealed in excitement as C.J launched himself at Nikolas.**

 **Grandma both kids shouted when they seen Alexis she hugged the flooding them with kisses. Hello, my darlings 'we didn't know you were coming as the hugged Molly and Kristina.**

 **Well I wanted you to be fully surprised are you she said tickling them, 'yeah' as they both shook their head. Grandma are staying for Christmas Bailey asked, I can't stay long but you have me today and tomorrow she said.**

 **I must work, and Molly's dad is coming to see her, so we can't stay but we will be back to see your more often alright Alexis said holding them on her lap.**

 **She was so grateful but so sad she wasted so much time that she can't take back. They all sat getting better acquainted with the twins giving them there presents just having family time until dinner.**

 **Sam fired up the grill as everyone else was inside the house playing with the kids. She thought about Monica she felt bad but what could she do she was afraid for herself.**

 **When she heard the door rang she knew it was probably their friends she smiled she loved this small this community. She was doing what she loved her kids loved the water just as much as she did. They loved going out when they went sailing out in open water off the coast of New Zealand.**

 **Her little water babies, bright and inquisitive caring and protective, she was finish grilling the fish right now. Nikolas stepped outside, she new he was there, you think I'm making a mistake don't you.**

 **I think you did what was best for you and them at the time Sam, and you were afraid after he threaten your life. And afraid of losing them afraid he would try to take them from you because of what did.**

 **I don't blame you for protecting them but maybe you should tell him and soon. You know with him digging into what I'm doing will only make it worse. We may have been very careful about covering our tracks, but you know Jason better than I do. You know he isn't going to just give it up Sam he will keep looking.**

 **Sam sighed I know Nikolas just give me a little more time okay I will figure it out. There was a long pause C.J looks up to you Sam said with a smile I love him to Sam Nikolas says. He reminds me a lot of you he does doesn't he she replied laughing.**

 **Inside**

' **Grandma can I ask you something' Bailey asked sure sweet pea she replied while C.J showed his friends his new toys. Do you know my daddy the girl asked, As Molly and Kristina looked on shocked? Umm not knowing what to say but yelled yay dinner is ready. When she saw Sam and Nikolas come inside the house. She was happy for the distraction she didn't know how much or how little they knew of there father. But just looking at them she knew whose kids they were she wonder how long could they keep this charade going.**

 **Dinner and the cutting of the cake was pretty much uneventful as their friends came and went. Till the time Nikolas took off, Alexis and Molly took turns reading them bedtime stories.**

 **Kristina stayed back to talk to, so how are you really Kristina asked her big sister. Sam smiled I'm good she said I mean obviously I wasn't but I'm doing and feeling better then I have in a longtime.**

 **She shook her head "just a heads-up Bailey asked Mom if she knew her daddy", Sam sighed as she sunk into the chair. "I figured she would" why wont you tell them about Jason Kristina asked. He is there father right she looked her sister in the eyes, a lot happened between me an Jason Krissy and not all of it is good.**

 **We did and said a lot of horrible and hurtful things to each other that can't be undone or token back. I do get that he hurt but you still love him Kristina said bluntly, Sam was getting ready to answer? When Kristina cut her off you can fight me on it Sam, but I can see it in your eyes.**

 **Him too when ever he hears your name Sam, I may have been younger, but I still can see when too people are in love with each other. But your both too stubborn to admit it, when are you going to get out of your own way and allow yourself to be happy Krissy says.**

 **When did you get so wise Sam said with a smile, well you know I do have my own relationship woes, but I witnessed you and Jason Sam. Krissy like I said its not that simple when you get hurt badly something in you breaks makes you afraid to try again. Kris part of me will always love him but I'm not in love with him and I can't go there again.**

 **Maybe but my big sister isn't afraid of anything, she is a total badass Kristina said with a smile. As Sam pulled her in for a hug" I love you do you know that' Sam says, I'm going to bed just think about what I said as she ascends the stairs.**

 **Sam sat there for a little longer before she made her way up stairs as well.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Jason hated to do this to his sister he took whatever Spinelli had to show her. He knew this would devastate her and he would kill Nikolas for putting her in this situation again. Nikolas was giving money to a Nadia Kalseros, but what didn't make sense was who was he going to see.**

 **When he got there Emily had just put the kids to bed as she let him in, Emily sighed did you find anything. Hoping and praying that her gut was wrong, Jason seeing it in her eyes it hurt to see her like this.**

 **He handed her the file with everything they had so far now this is just for now a lot of things we couldn't find yet. She opened it up and her heart sank page after page when she started to cry.**

' **Everything was a lie; the last 5 years were a lie' she yelled as she held on to her brother it broke his heart to see her like this. Why marry me then it doesn't make sense she said why not go and be with her.**

 **As Nikolas entered the house he heard her cries, "EMILY' he said running inside finding her crying on Jason's shoulder. That is when he cursed to himself' what is going on Em 'he said treading lightly.**

 **You tell me Nikolas how was Nadia he closed his eyes and sighed, Em would you just let me explain. 'WHO IS SHE NIKOLAS, IS SHE ANOTHER WOMAN YOU HAD A CHILD WITH WHAT YOU GAVE HER 6 MILLION TO GO AWAY SO I WOULDN'T KNOW. WHILE YOU WERE PROFESSING YOUR UNDYING LOVE FOR ME WHILE YOU RUN OF TO GO SEE HER Emily shouted.**

" **Em" just let me explain its not like that at I all I promise you Nikolas Pleaded. You said the same thing about Courtney when you had that affair and I believed you. Damn it Emily would you let me explain I am not having an affair she did not carry my child.**

 **Its right here in black and white Nikolas she was in a clinic in Philadelphia a woman that are at risk she said showing him the papers. Emily, he isn't worth it Jason said as he pulled her back lets just get the kids and go.**

 **You aren't taking my family anywhere Nikolas said Em I am trying to tell you that there is No Nadia. What are you kidding me Nadia Kalseros is Sam, she jerked her had looking at him strangely? And there it was Sam had a child Emily looked Flabbergasted. Let me explain please Sam left without I single word to anyone.**

 **But I ran into her after we got engaged she started to tell me about how she helped a young lady who had just lost her child. And the young woman told her about the clinic, so Sam wanted to know more but there funding was running low.**

 **Sam volunteered at the clinic, but she just wanted to start over some where fresh were she wouldn't have to watch her back he said watching Jason. So, she took her pregnancy lost and shared it to help another woman.**

 **Then she got wind of some people looking for her then she left that job Nikolas said trying to get around the baby question. So, what about the money Emily asked, I only gave Sam what was rightfully hers it was her as she is a Cassadine.**

" **Why "Emily asked after what she did to Jason, Elizabeth and Lucky he is your brother for god sake. And Sam is my family my flesh and my blood Emily therefore I didn't say anything. Sam was wrong, but she wasn't the only guilty one Emily.**

 **So was your brother and Elizabeth, Jason lied to her for months and when she implored him to tell her the truth he lied some more. She trusted him, and he ruined her with not a care in the world. Then he had the audacity to run her out of town scared for her life.**

 **That's not true she is lying she is playing you Nikolas that is what she does Emily said, no she isn't right Jason Nikolas said looking him in the face.**

 **Why don't you tell your sister why Sam left Jason, if you don't tell her I will because I am tired of not seeing her. Jason was stunned, Emily seeing the pain in Jason's eyes, tell her Jason seeing as how you want to make me look like the bad guy.**

 **God forbid someone acts out of hurt and frustration, you and everyone else in this town feel its ok to walk on your moral high ground. He threatens to kill her if she ever went near Elizabeth and her children.**

 **Emily gasped no that can't be, but she knew it was true by the pained looked in Jason's eyes. I know the pain she caused Jace but to threaten her life my big brother would never do that.**

 **Jason said in a low voice I thought I was protecting my son, Nikolas scoffs and that gave you the right to threaten her. My god Jason she loved you more then anything you were the one person she thought she could trust what did you think that would do to her.**

 **I mean did your care at all what I did to her Nikolas said passionately, it rocked her to her very foundation do you get that. 'Yes" and I regretted it once I said it, but it was already out there Jason said.**

 **You know if I didn't know any better I would have thought you made good on that promise Nikolas said as he left the room. He knew he had to get out of there or they would start thinking.**

 **Emily stood frozen in her place Jason moved to explain but she put her hand up to stop him. Not tonight Jace just give me a little time to come to terms with all of this she said leaving the room as well.**

 **Jason closed his eyes and sighed as he looked at the file a picked up and left.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Port Charles**

 **Jason stood there on the docks just staring off into the night, Jason you ok she said from behind him." I'm fine Elizabeth you can go" he said wanting to be alone in his thoughts never taking is eyes of the water. When he left Windermere he already text Spinelli to beef up his search for Sam.**

 **Something Nikolas said didn't add up and he would find out what I was Nikolas was trying so hard to hide. What you are doing out here Jason did you see Emily something is going on she said trying to make conversation.**

' **Why 'he turned around and asked, I saw in the locker-room today and she looked as if she was crying and she just seemed distracted. That when his phone rang 'hello Morgan' yeah, I be right there he said I got to go by Elizabeth. And with that he walked away leaving her alone on the docks she pulled her coat in and went the other way.**

 **Spinelli knew it would be hard to find Sam if not impossible he knew Maxsimista spoke to her from time to time. She was using to going off the grid she could go from place to place easy. Sam could really be anywhere he groaned inwardly to himself.**

 **This task proves to be most tedious, so he decided to go back to the money Jason told him Nikolas gave it to her as her inheritance. But how could she drain the account especially with a large amount of money like that. She had move it to some different accounts and shuffle it around all he had to do was follow the money.**

 **He needed substance, so he ordered so food and taking it back home as Maxsimista floored the fashion world he mined the cyber realm, and together they shined.**

 **He called his beloved to see if she wanted anything, maybe he would ask her if she has spoken to Fair Samantha. After he paid for the food he headed home when he got home Maxie was just getting in.**

 **She grabbed the food kissing and plopping down on the couch your too good to me she said putting a French fry in her mouth. Maxsimista may I ask you something Spinelli asked, sure what's up she said taking her heels off.**

 **Have you spoken to Fair Samantha as of recent yeah, she called me to congratulate me on my promotion to Junior editor of Crimson? He sighed better question is have you seen Fair Samantha since she departed from Port Charles.**

 **Why the sudden interest in Sam Spinelli she asked, because it is imperative that I speak with her, I get that Spinelli but why now? Maxie questioned isn't bad enough Jason and Nurse slut pants ran her out of town.**

 **Because of something that happened past and present that Stone Cold wants to converse with her. What happened now that has to do with Sam she has been gone 5 years Spinelli.**

 **Just some things with Noble Emily and the Princely one and Stone Cold wants to back up the Princely one's claims, so he can easy Noble Emily's worries is all, and Fair Samantha can attest to his claims.**

 **I can call her for you tomorrow but not tonight Spinelli, I can't give you her number Spinelli Jason may want to speak to Sam for other reason. And I just don't buy he wants to speak to her, he can use her number to track her down.**

 **We don't know his intentions Spinelli you may believe its noble, but I don't, and I won't put my friend in jeopardy I can't she said passionately. Ok the Jackal will let the subject die how was your day with the Glacial one. How is the fair mob princess doing as the Glacial ones first assistant he asked, not bad she is doing pretty good Maxie said with a smile.**

 **He knew what he had to do to get the information doesn't mean he didn't feel bad having to stoop to such trickery.**

 **Windemere**

 **Emily walked into their bedroom she could tell he had just came out the shower she watched him for a second. Then she spoke I know there more to the story Nikolas I know you. What do you mean he said trying to act astounded as he moved about the room?**

 **What are you hiding and why want you to tell she said standing in front of him. It big isn't she said looking in his eyes does this have to do with Sam and Jason. He avoids making eye contact with her she grabbed his face "Look at me damn it" she said firmly.**

 **Em we don't want to wake the baby, or it will be hard to get him back down and we both must be up early in the morning. Don't do that she said staring daggers at him don't make this about Alexander.**

 **I know you Nikolas you purposely changed the conversation and I want to know why what is it that you don't want Jason, or I too know.**

 **What is Sam Hiding, and why is hiding it Emily said angrily, I changed the subject because your brother stood here in our home accusing me of some illicit affair.**

 **He stood there acting like he was so much better than me and me a sick and tired of acting like he is some paragon of good because he isn't. Sam was betrayed, angry and hurt I'm not excusing what she did. I want you to realize why she did them Jason and Elizabeth pushed too it.**

 **Your doing it again Nikolas my god doing it again, he jerked his head doing what he replied. Your changing the subject and not giving me answer to my question. Emily, you asked me why I changed the subject I am simply referring as to why he said calmly**

" **NICE TRY' but its not going to work she said I asked you what is Sam hiding and why. And your standing her trying to avoid answer me with your constant changing the subject she said getting his face she had a fire in her eyes the angrier she got.**

 **He was starting to panic but he didn't show it he did the only thing he knew he pulled her in and kissed her hard. And pulled her body right into his as his tongue darted into her mouth pulling hers in. In his mind he hoped it worked long enough to he was able to speak to Sam.**

 **He knew it wouldn't work long Emily wasn't stupid this was just merely a stall tactic underhanded one, but it was the best he could do. Emily was relentless, and she wouldn't give up until he tells her.**

 **Emily's mind was racing she knew what he was doing but couldn't stop her body from reacting to it as she moaned into there kiss. She could but to love when he was aggressive but gentle as he slipped her robe off. As he spent her around as he is kissing, biting and sucking on her neck as he kneads her breast through her night gown.**

 **She whimpers his name as he pulled her night gown down leaving a trail of kisses the further he moved it down until it hit the floor. He drew her in ravishing her body as he held her closer rubbing his erection on her behind.**

 **Pulling her to their bed as he took off his pajama pants and his boxer briefs. She was just as quick taking on the red boy shorts that she had on. He climbed on top of her invading her body in one fast swoop as she gasped. Nikolas covered her mouth with his as he thrusted inside her faster rotating his hips.**

 **As she held on tight as he plunged deeper and deeper into her breaking there kiss only to suck on her neck. He whispered in her in god I love you so much Emily, as she bucked under him as he started to go faster as he pounded into her.**

 **She yelled his name as she climaxed as he groaned hers as came deep inside her. As he moved slowly until he pulled out of her pulling her close to him kissing the side of her face. I love you, I love you so much do you know that he said turning her face to his kissing her again.**

 **Only stopping to catch there breathe you take me breathe away Emily Quartermaine Cassadine he said with a smile as they fell asleep.**

 **Rhode Island**

 **Sam woke up to 2 missed calls and a heap of text messages from both Maxie and Nikolas she was usually the first on up anyway. She grabbed her robe and went to start the coffee maker then came back to brush her teeth.**

 **As she read through the text messages she sighed and turned the phone of took the battery out and walked into the living room and threw the phone into the fire.**

 **Why were Spinelli and Jason so interested from what Nikolas said he told them half the story so why was he still looking for her. He probably caught on to Nikolas evasion and didn't buy it she wasn't mentally ready to face him, but it was coming.**

 **And she new it was now or never she couldn't keep running forever it wouldn't help C.J or Bailey. As she peaked into their rooms she found it weird that they were not in there until she thought to check the guess bedroom. And found them Bailey was curled up on the right side of Alexis as C.J was sprawled out to the left. She grabbed the Camera and took a quick picture and closed in the door and went to get breakfast started.**

 **She was going to show her mother and sister around town probably take them up the river for a quick tour before they left later. Sam decide to go for a run and work out to get out some of her frustration. It would be an hour or so before anyone was awake anyway.**

 **When she got the gym there he was, on the bench press it had to be at least 300lbs on that thing. As she made way to the boxing bags trying to keep her eyes off him. Justin John Devoe he was at least 6'3 and probably 220 the most she thought as she hit the bag dirty blonde hair blueish green eyes they had been dating for a while but act like they didn't. It was the game they played she enjoyed the physical aspect of their relationship but knew he wanted more and deep down she did too.**

 **He stood up and wiped his sweat off and he watched her for a while he pondered to himself how could someone so small pack stuff a punch the way she was going at the bag. Justin told himself that today will be the day he would ask her to be his they had danced around this conversation for too long.**

 **He had to admit she was a little bit intimidating that a woman so small can handle a bunch of rowdy men in her boating business. Sam never noticed him come over, my gosh I would hate to be that bag right now he said with a warm smile.**

 **Sam was thrown she pulled her headphones out her ears 'what did you say, he smiled I would hate to be that bag right now the way you're going at it. Oh, she grinned no I'm just working on my combos Sam says, I can see you are he grinned.**

 **Gosh he was gorgeous and with his dimples and my god she thought even his teeth are perfect. I can help train you if your going for MMA he said laughing, ha-ha very funny Sam said.**

 **You know your beautiful when you smile I would like to see you smile more often if you would stop shutting me out sometimes he said. Are you we are talking about what I think you are she asked as she took her gloves off.**

 **Yes, ma'am he said with that smile as she drank her water as he stared at her man he was in trouble he thought as he shifted uncomfortably. As he moved his hands to cover himself, so she wouldn't see what she was doing to him.**

 **He felt like a child she was and an attractive woman just two consenting adults if anything. She smiled at the thought on what she was doing to him she nearly choked on her water. Just thinking about the last time, they were together here at the gym.**

 **You know what sure yes, I will be your girl she said with a smile, really, he said with big smile" Yes" she said with a wider smile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rhode Island**

 **By the time she made it back Ms. Joyce was up making breakfast. She was all smiles when she came in good morning Joyce you didn't have to I was going to do it Sam said.**

' **Its fine Sam' good morning to you as well besides I enjoy it she said with a smile, no Joyce I mean this is your last duty. You can go visit your sister in California, that's it I got It from here now I'm going to take a shower.**

 **The older woman smiled and said "Fine" I am already packed I just wanted to make the kids breakfast before I go. I will be down in 20 minutes she said making her way upstairs to her room.**

 **She pulled her shirt off and reached in and turned the shower on to hot, thinking about what they did in his car with him he made her feel alive again. He smelled good, he was charming, not to mention handsome and she was incredibly attracted to him, and he didn't make her feel alone.**

 **Sam couldn't understand for the life of her why now she had waited so long to say yes to him, he was a good man that the kids adored him. She let the water trickle down her body as her hands started to wander. Thinking about what they did at the gym in the shower then again in his car just before the sunrise.**

 **As she started to rotate her fingers at her core slowly with her hand kneading her breast. Then she started to pick up the pace and go faster thinking about him taking her up against the shower wall. As she closed her eyes going faster as she started to feel her climax coming. Oh, gawwwd she panted to herself moving her hands quicker as the hot water rained down on her.**

 **When there was a sudden knock at the door "Mama" breaking her out of her lust filled trance, Ms. Joyce said breakfast is ready. She tried to steady her breathe before she spoke ummm yeahhhh I will be down in a minute Sam said.**

 **Okay Bailey yelled from the other side of the door Sam cursed to herself, "Mama" are you okay. Yeah, I'm fine baby go ahead I will be out in a minute she said sighing 'okay the little girl said happily.**

 **Few minutes later she was dressed and downstairs everyone was up good morning mama the twins said as they ate their food. She walked by kissing them both on top there head good morning my babies she said smiling.**

 **Krissy, Molly and Mom good morning hope you all slept well she said smiling. So, what's the plan for today Molly asked, I guess I will show you guys around after I drop Ms. Joyce of at the airport.**

 **In time to get you guys and myself to where everyone must be right so when you guys are done go upstairs and get dress I put your clothes on your beds Sam tells them.**

 **Sam poured herself another cup of coffee, Ms. Joyce asked, 'how was your work out' she asked Sam. Which made Sam smile it was good you know no one was there it was quiet, I was able to get a few things into perspective; the smile didn't go unnoticed by her sisters.**

 **Kristina and Molly gave each other a telling look as Ms. Joyce grinned to herself then put her eyes back on Sam. 'Oh Sam' Wally came by and shoveled for you this morning I paid him with the money from the jar. I knew I like that kid Sam said, as do I Ms. Joyce said he works hard.**

 **After breakfast Sam put fresh wood in the fireplace and sat down while everyone else went to get dress. As Kristina and Molly sat to the both sides of her who is the guy they say, 'what guy' Sam asked feigning innocent. We could tell Sam just by that look in your eyes and how Ms. Joyce was smiling 'Now Spill'. Sam smiled honestly Krissy there is nothing to tell she said with a shrug. Well have you seen him naked? Krissy asked, Kristina! Both Molly and Sam exclaimed.**

 **Molly asked does he work at the gym,' No' shit Sam said as both her sister laugh. Alright Sam said as the girls cuddled up on the couch, his name is J.J he is an army ranger and he works at Brown University for the athletics department.**

 **He is originally from Memphis; Tennessee and he is dropped dead gorgeous he is tall dirty blonde hair and his eyes change colors between blue and green. He kind of asked me to be his girlfriend, you weren't before Molly asked. Not like exclusive we would you know have relations with each other Sam said hoping Molly understood he would take me out to eat. Like date Molly asked inquisitively, yes Sam says have you ever been on a date before the girl asked.**

 **Like they come to my door and pick me up kind of date Sam asked, well yeah Molly says "No" Sam replied this was the first time with him Sam says. Ms. Joyce spotted them and stopped and took a picture while Alexis stood back watching her girls. Joyce saw the look in Alexis's eyes when she backed off and into the kitchen. She came in and put her hand on Alexis shoulder that had to be hard to hear.**

 **Alexis laughed dryly my beautiful independent daughter has never been courted by a man. Yes, it was everything I thought I was doing for her was for nothing.**

 **I was told she would go to a good home where she would be loved and token care of. But she wasn't, she was used, abused and taken advantage of. And that strong-willed, independent daughter is that way despite me not being there.**

 **I have made so many mistakes with her I didn't now how to just let her be her and let the relationship flow natural. Instead I pushed what I wanted for her on to her and made her resentful. I just don't know how to sit back and do nothing she said as Ms. Joyce listened.**

 **You can never make up for what she didn't have as a child, but you can make up for the time wasted. Sam peaked her head in are you guys ready she asks, yes Samantha we are ready she said as her and Alexis walked out the kitchen arm in arm.**

 **They all got in Sam's truck and Wally came and put her bags in the car Thanks Wally Sam said. As she introduces him to her family and gave him a piece of the twin's birthday cake.**

 **They drove away, what time do you have to be at the airport Joyce Sam asked, 12 the woman said. They showed her mom and her sister around they took a lot of pictures. They even made plans for Molly to come back to tour Brown University.**

 **Sam dropped Joyce off first then double back and got lunch and took then to the private airstrip to boarded Nikolas private Jet. Well this is it give grandma and aunt Krissy and aunt Molly hugs she told the kids.**

 **She hugged her mom we are going to need to make more time to see each other. Maybe you and the kids come see us sometime Alexis says, ha-ha not a chance Sam says; well I had to try right I love your cookie Alexis says.**

 **I love you too Mom as they switched as Sam hugged her sisters and Alexis hugged her grandbabies ok my darlings be good for your mom**

 **Yes, nana they said in unison, Sam think about what I said will y'all, yeah sure Sam said waving goodbye as they left. So, who is ready to go to Hawaii she said as they jumped up in down with excitement. Come on and let's go she said taking their hands and going back to the car to get their things.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Emily woke up to a rose on her pillow, she got up showered and got dress for work and came downstairs. By then Nikolas had already heard from Sam she was headed to Hawaii and should have it figured out in a couple days.**

 **He was up early and got the kids ready and eating breakfast before she even got out of bed. He was really working overtime Emily thought to herself, she would talk to after they dropped the kids off.**

 **She walked by and whispered in his ear' you're not off the hook yet nice move though she said patting him on the shoulder as she sat ate breakfast.**

 **As they took they took the kids to school that when it dawns on her he only changed the subject when they asked if Sam was pregnant. That when she gasped "Sam had kid didn't she, she and you knew.**

 **What why would you say that Nikolas said trying to think fast of an evasion without having to lie to her. "DAMN IT NIKOLAS DON'T LIE TO ME JASON ASKED AND YOU EVADE THE QUESTION.**

 **Emily if she did then she didn't tell me Nikolas spoke keeping his eyes on the road. Is her child Jason's and I know when your lying so I'm going to ask you again was she pregnant with Jason's child?**

 **If she was he has a right to know don't you, feeling the pressure and the strain Nikolas sighed and whisper alright. Emily, I can't it's not my secret to tell when she is ready she will tell herself. I gave her my word that I wouldn't say anything I can't go back on that.**

 **When she left here she was emotionally dead that she found out there could be a possibility of a baby and it changed everything in her, so I read and about the clinic and I paid for her to stay there to give her the best chances.**

" **Oh my god" and you knew this whole time and you kept that from me for 5 years. He didn't even see her hand until she slapped him and stormed out the car. Just as he was about to call Sam when he got another call from the clinic Mr. Cassadine we have a problem. What is the problem Lawrence umm" I was coming in this morning and some thugs jumped me they know about Nadia and the babies the man said?**

 **Nikolas hung up and cursed to himself as he banged on the dashboard, he picked up the phone and said well little cousin the cat is out the bag. I tried to stall as much as I could, but Emily knows me well enough to know when I'm lying he says as he left a message. Jason will probably know before lunch time he said as he hung up.**

 **Jason's penthouse**

 **Hey Morgan, the man said on the phone I have that information you wanted the good doctor was very helpful. His files said Nadia was a patient not a volunteer she was here she gave birth to twins and boy and girl December 22, 2007 the guy said. Jason's breathe hitched Sam was pregnant with twins. That was yesterday Jason mused to himself 'Son of a bitch' he shouted. Hey, Morgan, you still there the man said into the phone, yeah Jason said angrily.**

 **Anyway, after she gave birth her and the twins were transferred to the children's hospital of Philadelphia and that is all he had left he burned the rest so no picture or any other details the man said. Thanks, I will make sure he duly compensated but I know exactly who has the information that I need.**

 **When Spinelli came bolting in well I hacked Maxsimista phone to get Fair Samantha's number last night when I awaken from my slumber it was gone I pinged the phone and nothing.**

 **Someone probably gave Sam the heads up that we were looking and disconnected the phone. See Stone Cold its not disconnected its shut off Spinelli says, which says to me Sam tossed the phone this morning,**

 **Get me information on Nadia Kalseros from what my contact just told me that she gave birth at the clinic at 7 months and they were transferred to the children's hospital of Philadelphia.**

 **Fair Samantha bore a child Spinelli said shocked, yes but they were premature, so I need to know what happened. Spinelli opened his computer and started to tap away at the keys.**

 **Any minute Spinelli says Nadia Kalseros had a baby boy Dimitry and baby girl Natasha. They were released from the hospital March, 10,2008 Spinelli says.**

 **Isn't that the same day the bank account Nikolas set up was drained anything on thee accounts 'yes' Spinelli says. 'No' nothing pops with her name Spinelli Jason paced, check the last name Davis, Cassadine. Sam would want to stay connected somehow.**

 **Well the jackal must go get into his tux for the party and I shall text if anything comes up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Port Charles**

 **Alexis and Mac Lakehouse**

 **When the plane laid Alexis drove them home and they came home and took showers. Alexis called Mac to let him know they were home and they were going to get their hair done for the party.**

 **Molly waited patiently for her father to arrive, When Mac walked in hey sweetheart he said kissing her on top her head Your mom around. Upstairs getting ready she said as he went upstairs, and Nikolas knocked on the door.**

' **Hi' Nikolas Molly said, what are you doing here don't you have to get ready for the party. Yes, but I need to speak with your mother I have been calling all day and no answer. She whispered we were with Sam and the kids and when we came back a couple of ours ago. And started to prepare for the party its going to be so much fun.**

 **Yeah, a lot of fun Nikolas whispered as he made his way upstairs and knocked on his aunt's door 'Alexis' its Nikolas he said. Kristina walked by is that what your wearing to the party she said. "No" thank you very much Kristina he said as he continued knocking.**

 **He heard he say Oh Gawwwd, Alexis are you ok in there 'YES' GIVE ME A MINU… then nothing. Kristina came back oh and I forgot to tell you Mac is in there "Good God "Nikolas said stomping off.**

 **As Krissy laughed as Nikolas came down after her' a little warning next time please' Nikolas says with a horrified look on his face. Nikolas waited downstairs until they came down.**

 **T.J showed up good evening Mr. Cassadine he said, well hello T.J he said Kristina I'm going to take a shower and change. Alexis knocked as she came into the guess bedroom "you wanted to speak to me she said coming in. Yes, she said buttoning his shirt Emily cornered me last night when I got home she had Jason and Spinelli consider my finances she thought I was having an affair. Alexis sighed how much does she know, not all of it but she figured it out this morning. I stalled as much as I could, I left a message for Sam she is aware of the situation.**

 **Me and Emily got into a fight about it and I'm sure by now Jason knows and I'm sure by the end of the night everyone will know. Oh, my you know I tried to get her to come but she refused she is stubborn that Alexis says. Aren't we all though Nikolas said with a smile, I spoke to Sam before I left she said to give her a few days.**

 **Well he doesn't know where she is, so it buys her sometime before he does find her Alexis says. I know I was just trying to do what was best for her she left here broken Alexis. And I just wanted to give her some peace where she could live without looking over her shoulders.**

 **I know you did honey Alexis replies as she kissed him on top of his head. He got up off the bed Alexis you didn't see her and when she left here. C.J and Bailey gave her something to fight for, she was almost whole again.**

 **Ms. Joyce and myself had to push her to go out and enjoy being herself no Jason, no looking over her shoulders because no one was looking for her. And she did he said with a smile you know had me and Sam grown up together like it should have been she probably would have had me do anything for her.**

 **You guys would have been like brother and sister Alexis said she would have drove your uncle crazy they both chuckled. 'Probably so' Nikolas said now Emily is mad at me for not telling her but what was I supposed to do she is my family. Nikolas, you did what you could its out of your hands now, go make up with your wife Sam wouldn't want you to get blamed. "Ok thank you" Alexis he said kissing her on the cheek and then making his exit.**

 **Quartermaine Estate**

 **Nikolas showed up at the Quartermaine estate good evening Alice how are you he said with a warm smile. Very well Mr. Cassadine she said Ms. Emily is upstairs why thank you Alice he said going upstairs.**

 **He got halfway up the stairs when Emily was coming down, you shouldn't be here Nikolas Emily says. 'My life is here' so I'm here Em please can we talk while we go to the party is all I'm asking.**

' **Fine' she said grabbing her coat as he helped her put it on, he put his arm out shall we he said. As they were getting ready to leave they were joined by Monica, Edward, Tracey and Ned. Edward ask, "Emily dear are you coming in the limo with us". Umm no grandfather I have somethings to discuss I will see you at the hotel Emily says.**

 **Nikolas opened the car door and close it when she got in, then got in ok here it is I have been thinking all day about this Em.**

 **So here it is 5 years ago Sam left I saw her in September in New York I didn't know it was her I just saw a woman crying on the steps. When I got closer I saw I was her and she told me what happen, and she told she was pregnant.**

 **And I that she had been irresponsible she had been drinking a lot, and I was livid when she told me about Jason and Elizabeth but begged to keep quiet. And I did for a little bit before I told Lucky and she told that me the most likely her kids will probably never see the light of day.**

 **So, I some calling around and I found out about the Clinic I set her up there to give her and her children the best chance of survival. I asked her to consider telling Jason she said she wouldn't tell him she was pregnant because she didn't know if they would make it.**

 **So, she wanted to spare the pain again if she had to, but she was angry and hurt then when she found out Lucky knew that Jake wasn't his. 'You said they' Emily said "yeah twins he said with a smile just thinking about his little cousins.**

 **A boy and a girl they were barely holding on, so I gave Sam an inheritance while they were at the Children's hospital of Philadelphia. Sam was supposed to keep me updated but something spooked her, and she disappeared.**

 **She never told me that they made it I wasn't aware until there first birthday. That is when she told me how she came here to tell him but saw Jason meeting with Elizabeth in secret and it brought on the feeling of hurt and betrayal.**

 **And after that she left she traveled the world with them once they were out of the woods. But I would meet her in New York when she was stateside then she made her business and it kept her busy. Emily, she made me promise that I wouldn't say anything, so I kept her secret.**

 **It wasn't to hurt anyone it was to spare herself and her kids at the time and she didn't want him to have to choose he said getting out of the car. As they made there way to the ball room, okay that in the beginning Nikolas but it has been 5 years.**

 **My brother lost 5 years Nikolas don't you think that he has the right to know she said hotly, honestly no I don't Emily because he threw her away and didn't look back. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME" she said as they left the elevator he tried to reach for her arm, but she stormed off.**

 **Carly whispered to Sonny trouble in paradise she said with raised eyebrows as she giggled as they watched them. Nikolas made his way to the bar can I get a scotch on the rocks please. Alexis, Mac and the girls arrived with their dates.**

 **The party was in full swing and no one even saw Jason come in and made his way to the bar where Nikolas was nursing his drink. Jason walked up behind him "where is Sam Nikolas" he said through gritted teeth. Nikolas didn't even bother turning around or answering her he continued to drink his drink.**

 **That's when Jason jerked him around you knew the whole time didn't you, you son of a bitch. Nikolas looked at him smugly what so ever do you mean Jason, "I'm not going to say it again Nikolas "Jason said not in the mood for his lies.**

" **WHERE IS SAM" Jason demanded hotly from Nikolas, Nikolas shrugs his shoulders and turns around. Jason yanks him forward and lands a punch on his face which Nikolas returns the punch.**

 **Jason continues trade punches with Nikolas, "where is she Nikolas" Jason say as Sonny and Max hold Jason back and Patrick and Mac help Nikolas. Why the sudden care about Sam Jason you didn't give her much of a thought in the last 5 years huh.**

 **Now she is valuable to, but she wasn't when you and that bitch over pointing to Elizabeth there decide to play god with her life right Nikolas yelled.**

 **That when Jason lunged forward landing hit after hit until he was dragged off, you want to know where she is Jason she is gone! Nikolas said taunting him as he got up he took his handkerchief out and wiped of the dab of blood.**

 **Emily came to her husband aid Nikolas please to just tell him where she is she said wiping the blood off his mouth. See that's the thing I don't know where Sam is she took off Jason and your probably won't find her.**

' **Jason look at me 'Sonny said "What hell is going on" he asked his friend. Carly stepped forward its true isn't it she said looking at Jason with sympathetic eyes.**

 **Sonny approached Alexis 'is that where you went two days before Christmas' where is Sam Alexis Sonny said calmly. Yes, I went to see my daughter that isn't a crime and Sam has nothing to do with you.**

 **It seems pretty damn important to Jason so it's important to me now where is she, Mac approached Sonny don't you even look to threaten my wife he said." Mac" I'm not threatening anyone I'm simply asking where is Sam Sonny stated.**

 **I can have Max an Milo let Jason go and let him wail on Nikolas some more or you could tell me and let it be done. I can't tell what I don't know what I don't know Sonny Alexis says.**

' **ENOUGH' Jason yells where is she now Nikolas, don't you understand she is gone Jason she could be anywhere. That is when Jason lost it with Nikolas, and Nikolas pushed Jason back" YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME AGAIN'. I allowed you to get your jabs in as did I, but you don't intimidate me Jason I'm not one of your lackeys.**

 **Nikolas stop you said this wasn't about hurting anyone Emily said, it isn't but your thug of a brother is only thinking of himself. Not like it isn't the Norman for him Emily we all know he threw my cousin away like yesterday's trash.**

 **But the kicker is he threw away the woman who had his actual child for the bitch who lied about it Nikolas said laughing dryly. I watch that bitch lie and manipulate all to get want she wanted. I mean come on Gia, Courtney, Gia again the latest is Brooklynn.**

 **And you fell for it repeatedly she turns on the waterworks like a pro and everyone buys he said glaring at Elizabeth. Lucky said I'm only going to tell you once she is the mother of my kids don't disrespect her again.**

 **You poor fool there you go again with her, and Jason made everything Sam's fault and while they play the victim. You may have forgiven her little brother, but I have not, and I will not he said turning to her.**

 **Now I told her to tell and she said when she is ready she will find you leave her alone Jason don't you think you caused her enough pain a misery. You bullied until she left town for a manipulative whore who plays the victim so well.**

 **Nikolas that is enough Emily shouted to him its not helping anyone find Sam, he shook his head you're not going to find Sam. Emily I'm telling the truth Sam left the same time Alexis and the girls left.**

' **You tipped her off' Jason said not a question but more of a statement, yes, I did tell her Nikolas said unapologetic. Did you even think about the people you were hurting Jason said, Nikolas looked him square in the eyes and said, 'DID YOU' Nikolas said as he walked away. Mac stepped in not giving Jason another chance to attack.**

 **Jason Morgan, you are under arrest for thee assault on Nikolas Cassadine he said reading him his rights. 'Uncle Mac' Robin said that isn't necessary yes, it is he was gearing up for another assault. As Dante and Lucky lead Jason away, he kissed Alexis on her cheek its only a stall does what you have to he whispered.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hawaii**

 **When they landed it was well into the night the kids were dead on there feet. So, she decides to let them sleep, even if Jason was looking didn't mean he would find them. She had got word from Maxie about what happened at the party she decide to stay until Christmas day. She didn't want this not for Nikolas after all he has done for her and the kids.**

 **It was time she stopped running and just facing head on while the kids where asleep. She knew from Maxie that Jason was in lock up so would call in the morning.**

 **Port Charles**

 **As they got back home Emily was quite in the limo thinking how could she tell her mother the truth after the scene Jason and Nikolas made. She didn't hear her mother calling her name until Ned shook her, Yeah Mom she said do you know what that was about she said.**

 **Yes, she said I will explain when we get back to the house, what did Jason do to Sam Edward ask and what doe it has to do with spencer's ex-wife. Emily sighed Knowing it now fell in her lap the mess Nikolas and Jason made.**

 **Tracey said it been a long night I'm going to bed as Emily lead her mother and grandfather into the living room. She went to the bar and poured them both a drink as she paced back and forth for a while. Before she stopped and sat next to her mother and held her hands.**

 **What Jason and Nikolas were fighting over was Sam, Edward and Monica looked shocked. But Sam left 5 years ago Monica says, I know but what I must tell you is going to shock you both.**

 **Emily ran her hand through her hair and sighed in frustration ok when left she found out she was pregnant. And didn't know if they would make it. "THEY" …. Monica said with tears in her eyes, as Emily shook her head yes. A little boy and a little girl and Nikolas knew the entire time, Jason just found out today. Why would Sam keep that from him Monica asked, there was a bad fall out between her and Jason Emily says.**

 **But according to Nikolas that they were born prematurely, and it was touch and go for awhile Emily says. Monica says that isn't like Sam why wouldn't she tell him that what they wanted more then anything the woman says.**

 **They had a falling out because Sam found out Jason was Jake's father and he lied to her about it for months she did and said things and Jason did as well. Its why she left Port Charles Emily says, did your husband purposely do this to Jason to get back him Edward asked.**

 **Nikolas says he didn't know until there first birthday that they were alive and well he say she tells her Grandfather. And why should we just take his word for it Edward says, Because I demanded the whole truth Grandfather I know when he is lying.**

 **And that is where he was going to see Sam and my other grandchildren every year why didn't he say something Emily Monica says pleadingly. Because Sam asked him not to Mom, "Why" asked because what happened between her and Jason was bad mom.**

 **I don't know Sam's reasonings mom maybe if we find her we will find out.' Nikolas knows where she' Edward says he just isn't saying he doesn't Emily, he wouldn't lie about that too me she says.**

 **That Cassadine punk cant be trusted, Grandfather 'ENOUGH 'his children are I will not have you bad mouth their father. 'Fine' dear the old man said begrudgingly, scoffing the entire time. I have too make some calls Edward said getting up and going into the den.**

 **Monica sat there stunned did he tell you there names any pictures Monica says as the door bell rang. Alice answered Ms. Davis goodnight the woman says; may I speak with Monica Alexis says as Alice walked her to the living room.**

 **Alexis what are you doing here Emily asked, umm this was in my things it has your name on it, you went with Nikolas Emily asked. Yes, I did so you know where she is Emily asked, Alexis shook her head no I don't unfortunately.**

 **She was leaving to take a trip as well but I'm sure by now she has left by now Alexis says. She is my daughter and I haven't seen her in 5 years she was afraid to come to me for help Emily, so I said nothing. Yeah but it would let Jason know where to look, you must get Mac to let him go. Emily, I can't change my husband's mind anymore then you can change yours.**

 **I just stop by because it seems important, and Sam snuck in my bag for a reason. Alexis says handing the box to Monica, I'm sorry you had to find out this way Sam wanted to tell you herself when she was ready.**

 **Goodnight ladies Alexis says making her exist, she stops Emily I will see what I can do and with that she left. Emily watched here mother cautiously 'are you going to open it' Emily ask.**

 **I don't know the older woman replied as she touched the card that was attached to the box.**

 **P.C. PD**

 **Jason sat in the holding cell wringing his hands hoping Spinelli and Sonny came up with something. Diane strutted in why am being summoned in the middle of the night on Christmas eve. Max and I … but was cut off by Mac don't finish that sentence as he looked at her in disgust.**

 **Sonny walked in behind Diane' how soon can you have Jason released 'Sonny says.' What are the charges Commissioner 'Diane asked, Jason is being charged with assault and battery of Nikolas Cassadine? On what grounds, never mind I will speak to the night court judge she says.**

 **They already left 45 minutes ago Mac says, well I will get a hearing for in the morning Diane says. This is a bogus charge Mac and you know it Sonny says, Sonny did Jason not attack Nikolas in a ballroom full of witnesses Mac says looking at him.**

' **You know damn well there were extenuating circumstances Sonny says your doing this for Alexis. Sonny you can believe whatever you like but everyone saw it my self-included Mac said walking away.**

 **Sonny shook his head, what are the extenuating circumstances that would push a well-organized Jason Morgan Diane said. Sonny looked her over "SAM' sonny says, come let's go someplace more private.**

 **Somewhere in Hawaii**

 **Sam sat quietly going over how everything was finally catching up with her. She figured she would give the kids Christmas eve and then she would go and face him. She would rather do it on her terms then him finding her which he probably won't.**

 **So, she would give the kids the next 2 days then head back after that then face him and everyone. And she would do it with her head held high not afraid of him or anyone else. What did make here happy was that her kids will finally meet him. Bailey more then C.J because she would know where she got her dirty blonde hair from and C.J sparkling blue eyes.**

 **Sam peeked into there rooms they were so tired from the day they will have fun the next couple of days before the shit hit the fan. She knew she could play cat and mouse but to be honest she was tired of the games.**

 **But she knew this day would come she sighed and got up and picked up the phone. And dialed the number she should called years ago; the phone rang several times before anyone answered. Ummm. I know its late and I'm sorry for this, but I needed you know this was never about hurting you. Or anyone else I just needed to forget, and I know it wasn't fair to you and that I am sorry for. I will think about it and let you know she said with a smile Merry Christmas and happy holidays to you and with that she hung up the phone and went to bed.**

 **Jason's penthouse**

 **Spinelli dozed off trying to find something to get a lead on Sam's general location. He and Sonny had spent most of the night going over of places Sam might be. It was early thing morning that they decided to trace all Alexis's calls made in the coming days and the days she was gone.**

 **It finally pinged when Spinelli jumped knocking over his orange soda all on the paper and the floor. He was lucky it didn't fall on his computer as he went through numbers and where it pinged from he got a general Location. He smiled to himself and thanked the cyber gods for small victories because Fair Samantha proved good at hiding.**

 **P.C. PD**

 **December 24.2012**

 **Jason laid there on the bed thinking just how wrong he was maybe Nikolas was just protecting Sam when he wasn't. He thought of how they got here in the first place yeah, she was wrong. But he did the one thing he said he wouldn't do and that was lie to her.**

 **He closed his eyes and sighed when he heard the door open, he looked up and saw Cruz standing there." Christmas came early' Morgan your free to go the Detective said opening the cell.**

 **Jason go up as Cruz lead him upstairs as Sonny and Diane came in 'What's going on" Diane says, Cruz chuckled he is free to go Nikolas was nice enough to drop the charges. But the downside is you now have a restraining order against you which means you cannot be in 1000 feet of Nikolas, his home, his place of business.**

' **What' my sister lives there Jason said looking at Cruz, 'Well Morgan I suggest you meet your sister elsewhere the detective said walking away. They all stood there shocked well I guess I am not needed here gentlemen Diane said as she left. Jason looked at Sonny he is up to something and I know he is.**

" **But what is he up too "is the real question Sonny said, when his phone beeped. Let's get out of here 'That's Spinelli' he says he thinks he found something. As Jason grabbed his things and left the precinct to head home.**

 **Jason's Penthouse**

 **They walked into the house with Spinelli do his do diligence on his computer. "What do you got for me Spinelli" Jason says as they walk in and he throws his jacket on the chair. Well for starters I have Fair Samantha' s general location and still trying to find a specific place as where she resides.**

 **What the location Jason asked, Rhode Island Spinelli says I just haven't ascertain a specific location because she uses burner phones. I did find a telephone number that came up a lot in between, Ms. Davis, Nikolas and Maxsimista. But the phone is shut off so most likely it was burner phone, Sam knows were looking so she will be extra careful.**

 **Also, I have been monitoring the moves of the princely one and nothing out of the ordinary as of right now. Unless he has a burner phone he hasn't made any calls neither has Maxie or D.A Davis. He is up to something Spinelli I know he is he dropped the assault charges but ops for a restrain order Jason's says.**

 **Well that Is most alarming its like he wants to keep you away from Windemere and his office why Spinelli ask. Sonny says "Maybe Sam is at Windemere or heading there and he doesn't want you to know.**

 **That could be it I need to call Emily Jason says Em hey are you home, yeah, I'm out Nikolas dropped the charges. Thanks, but he put a restraining order against, yeah, I know that I said the same thing. Ok thanks yeah, I will pass by and drop off there presents.**

 **Sonny and Spinelli watches as he speaks to her, when he ends the call so what did she say Sonny says. She thinks he is up to something as well, but she is going to see what.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Windemere manor**

 **When Emily got of the launch she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach which lead her to call Lucky to send some officers out there. He told her to stay back that he was on his way, but she couldn't wait. As mad as she wasn't at him she loved him and couldn't stand it if anything happens to him.**

 **But nothing would prepare her for what she saw when she got in there her heart leapt out of her chest when she opened the door to the sitting room. To find Helena bleeding out on the floor and Nikolas still in his clothes from the night before.**

 **Emily went to check on Helena when Nikolas shouted' LEAVE HER BE' she has been dead for quite some time now I was just making sure. She won't be coming back this time Nikolas says as he tossed back his drink, she tried to text Lucky not to come.**

 **She stammered out Nik…. Nikolas when he finally noticed her he looked at her strangely and said, "DING DONG THE WITCH IS GONE'. In all her years she had never seen so void of the person he was until that moment. What…. What happened here she said watching him closely Emily says, he chuckled coldly the air in the room sent a shiver up her spine.**

" **What does it look like Emily I killed Helena" as he poured his drink well now thanks to your nimrod of a brother Sam must add Helena's men to her troubles. I don't understand what Jason has to do with any of this, He chuckles dryly, EMILY I HAD MY REASON AS TO HIDING SAM FROM ANYONE.**

 **But now that is all shot to hell because my cousin has no clue that Helena's men are looking for her I hope to god she gets my email. Why would she need Sam's kids Nikolas I don't get it, off course you don't why does Helena do anything Nikolas says.**

 **Sam's kids are a pure breed Emily between the Cassadines and the Quartermaine. She looked baffled, he sighed my grandfather had an heir someone to keep the family name going Nikolas says. I thought the first son of the first born was the heir eventually takes lead of the family fortune Emily says.**

 **Emily the heir only keeps the family name going that's it, what I quickly realized is a daughter I quite valuable. As to why she tried to kill Alexis several times, but just like me I learned Sam was just as valuable. How so, Emily asked because her father was a prince of a well from the middle eastern family. See Alexis is the first-born daughter of Mikkos Cassadine she was his princess.**

 **Helena was planning on taking Sam to make her who she wanted her to be but I intercepted and hid Sam without Helena knowing where I hid her. She said had the volatility and the calculation to be the perfect Cassadine. But Sam wouldn't play ball it was another reason she left Port Charles.**

 **So, when she told me in New York that Helena had showed up interest of using her against her mother and her father. I knew exactly what Helena wanted, what the old bitch didn't know was Sam was pregnant.**

 **So, I hid Sam because I knew if her kids made it Sam wouldn't stand a chance out there on her own not knowing who to trust. It was why she came back here to tell Jason but saw he was with Elizabeth in secret. And decided she would rather not revisit that pain but go off on her own.**

 **But what was Helena doing here last night Emily asked, she wanted what your brother wanted. But she switched gears to wanting to take the kids to use them against Alexis.**

 **That is when Lucky banged on the door NIKOLAS, EMILY OPEN LET ME KNOW YOUR STILL ALIVE he shouted. Nikolas cursed you called Lucky he said, I got a creepy vibe when I got off the launch Emily says.**

 **He told me to wait for him, but you were here, and I needed to make sure you where okay. Nikolas grinned, he took off his shirt and took her coat and blouse as well and threw it on the floor of the sitting room.**

 **They were just getting ready to run the door in as Nikolas opened it how can I help you Lucky he says.' Can I come in' Lucky ask, now isn't a good time as Emily hid behind him?' Is everything ok here guys' he asked as he eyed them strangely.**

 **Lucky my wife and I are trying to work some things out and we really don't need any interruptions thank you. 'Are you sure he said', yes Lucky I'm a sure Emily and I will see you later at mom's house Nikolas says.**

 **With that Lucky and the patrol unit he brought with him as back up left, but he felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, but he would come back later. When he closed the door, Emily sighed what do we do now she says because you know he is coming back.**

 **When they got back into the sitting room when some of Nikolas most trusted guards entered through the tunnels. What shall we do with her Mr. Cassadine Adonis asked, Nikolas says cremate her and I want to watch.**

 **A couple of men picked up Helena's body while the rest stop to clean up the scene when the house door was kicked in. P.C. PD Lucky said as the men went through the tunnel, and Nikolas ran to intercept them he says Emily when I leave this room lock the door.**

" **What the hell Lucky" he said as he came out the sitting room, what are you hiding Nikolas.' Lucky' Emily and I were in the middle of making up when you and these morons bust in. Why is this door locked Nikolas Lucky said glaring at his brother? Umm was I'm supposed to let you and these idiots see my wife half naked not.**

 **Lucky knocked 'Em are you decent 'he said from the outside of the door. 'Just a minute' Emily shouted out, what are you looking to find Lucky Nikolas asked, there is something funny going on and I will find out.**

 **Emily was panicking as the guy hurried to clean up the blood that was on the floor. Just enough so it wouldn't be visible,' I will be back to clean thoroughly Mrs. Cassadine the man said as he went back through the tunnel.**

 **Emily came and open the door and watched Nikolas closely, what's up Lucky she says. He came in and looked around check around the perimeter he said to the officers. "What are you looking for" Lucky Nikolas said sternly as Lucky kept looking around.**

" **Was Helena here" Lucky asked glaring at Nikolas, Helena is always wondering around here Lucky you know that. Well after last night scene I figure she was here or taunting Alexis. Emily and Nikolas stood in the spot where Helena's body was as Lucky continued to look.**

 **Lucky knew something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on, but he knew Nikolas wouldn't involve Emily. Yeah Nikolas I want you to quit the hostility towards Elizabeth, Sam was just as wrong and culpable for her actions.**

 **I never said Sam wasn't culpable of her actions, I said her actions were brought on by those of Jason and Elizabeth Nikolas says. Yeah well, we all use to be friends and she wants to get back to that Lucky says. You know the four musketeers he said with a smile, if must choose Lucky it's you and Sam.**

 **Because you are my family do you hear me little brother, I can care less about what Liz wants. I'm not in the business off giving her what she wants Lucky, she ruined your relationship with Gia and for what Nikolas says.**

 **Elizabeth is the mother of my children Nikolas, so I'm ask you to give it a rest. I will never put my feelings onto my nephews, but Elizabeth will never be anything to me. After the hell she has put my cousin through, and the blatant sabotage she did to Gia, I can't Lucky Nikolas says. So, I will be polite as always for you and your children but don't expect otherwise.**

 **The officer stuck his head in' nothing out of the ordinary Detective', well I guess you were right Lucky says. I guess I will see you guys later at mom's house Lucky says giving his hugs as he left. Nikolas showed the officers out and he watched them get on the launch before he closed the door.**

 **He closed the door 'That was too close 'he said as he sighed with relief looking at Emily. She watched her husband before she spoke, are you going to tell me what happen she asked. I rather not involve you Emily just in case my grandmother set something else in motion.**

' **I get you trying to protect me and I love you for that' but what about you Emily says. Emily, I would rather go down for this then involve you now I will see later he said kissing her on the cheek. Before he headed into the tunnels, where are you going she asked. I'm going to supervise her cremation to make sure for all our sakes.**

 **Jason's penthouse**

 **While Spinelli was going through all of Nikolas calls and emails to find a lead when there was an incessant knocking at the door. Jason got up to answer it 'Emily' he said as she came in Jace we have a bigger problem she says.**

 **Oh 'hi' Spinelli she said, what's going on did you find out if Sam is supposed to come to spoon island Jason says. No, I didn't because when I got home Helena had been there and she now has people looking for Sam and the kids.**

 **He and Spinelli both jerked there heads as to why, why does she want Sam or my kids. Nikolas said something about Sam and your kids being pure breed. Jason rumbled his temples what Sam is a Cassadine, but her father was a prince as well, and with her kids being both Cassadine and Quartermaine.**

 **She wanted Sam, but she refused but then she disappeared, but last night when you brought up the kids in front of everyone. Helena sent her men to look for her, she showed up demanding Nikolas to make it easy for to find them.**

' **What did Helena want with Sam 'Jason asked, she said Sam had the volatility and calculation to lead the Cassadine family and to use her against Alexis. But Sam wanted nothing to do with it, so she literally disappeared. Which was one of the reason Nikolas kept her hidden, and the kids Emily says. So, I need to find them first Spinelli look at places by the water look at Hawaii, Australia and any other coastal state Jason said.**

 **I get that Emily he should have said something he said they were safe until you started asking question. He says you put them on Helena's radar again Emily said, where is Helena now Jason asked.**

 **He noticed the hesitation in Emily Nikolas has her Locked up in the tunnels over at Windemere.' Emily what's wrong Jason asked noticing her odd behavior, nothing you know Helena being here makes me worry about my kids is all.**

' **Does he know where Sam is' he says he doesn't, but he did say he sent her an email he is waiting for her to reply. When I left the house not to long ago, she says still avoiding eye contact. Well Jace I must go to work before Christmas eve at Laura's she said getting up to leave.**

 **Emily wait Jason said grabbing her by the arm I know something is wrong so tell me. Jace it has nothing to do with you so leave it alone please she said pulling away then leaving.**

 **Hawaii**

 **Fanfreakingtastic Sam says as If I need more people on my tail, she says as he ran her hand through her hair. The kids were playing on the beach as Sam watched them she was happy that the beach was private. Only people who owned houses, so now she had to take the boat come tomorrow because this was going to be sticky.**

 **She picked up the phone to call Nikolas to see what was going on, Hey Nicky she said you want me to come to Windemere are you crazy. What did you do Nikolas she said being mindful of the kids? "YOU DID WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME NIKOLAS. How am I not going to worry we don't know who she sent I will leave after lunch. And sail then take the plane from where ever I will call you when I leave by.**

 **Sam groaned inwardly she just wanted her peace easygoing life back but now she had her baby daddy and Helena's crazy people on her back.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Port Charles**

 **Jason's Penthouse**

 **It was well into the evening and Spinelli didn't find anything as to where Sam and her wee ones were. I checked unsinkable Molly's phone and the reluctant mob princess they were in the same vicinity as Ms. Davis but just like her their phones were off. Would Stone cold like me to check the pictures they took It could gives us clues as to where in Rhode Island they were.**

" **No" Spinelli I don't want you to do that Jason says, 'Jason it maybe the only way Sonny said coming in. I tried talking to Kristina and nothing she said she wouldn't betray her sister for anyone. I don't want to invade my daughters or my niece's privacy, but we are running out of options Sonny says.**

 **Wait I got a hit from the princely one's private email sever Spinelli says, Jason get up as he and Sonny looked at his screen. It says she is in their happy place and not for him to worry she will be in contact after New year's. Nikolas says no call me know I want to make sure it's you I am speaking to Spinelli says.**

 **The Princely one knows more then he is telling he has been in contact with her this is the proof. Jason picked up the vase and through it into wall, I'm done playing games with him. Jason grabbed his jacket, "Jason, Jason Sonny said as he stopped him from leaving.**

 **You know you can't go there with the restraint order against you everything he has done is methodical Jason. I think it pretty coinvent after hours of searching that you guys get this email. Come on Sam is probably on her way to Windemere now.**

 **But he isn't at Windemere right now he is at Laura's house for Christmas eve says Jason. So, here is what we will do Jason you are going to stop by the houses that way you have an alibi. Will keep an eye on Nikolas at Laura's and will send some guys to check Windemere room by room. And will get in touch with Luke to check the tunnels over there sure he will be up for it Sonny says.**

 **And Spinelli go home go celebrate and be with Maxie for the holidays you have done enough Jason says as they all leave.**

 **Quartermaine Estate**

 **After her shift at the hospital and reading the Christmas story that had become so important to their family. It had been 5 years since Alan had been gone and she still missed him. But the prospect of other grandchildren after talking to Sam she was less angry.**

 **She also hoped that Sam would have the courage to face whatever happened between her and Jason. Monica made her way over to the Christmas tree and looked at the package Alexis dropped off last night.**

 **She picked up the box and touched it softly as she sat down, 'what's in the box Tracey says. Monica sighed none of your damn business Tracey "geeze Monica why so touchy more mysterious grandkids you don't know about" Tracey sniped.**

" **CAN IT TRACEY THIS IS MY HOUSE' yeah yeah, I know Alan gave it to you Tracey says as she cut her off. I know you missed him tonight reading the story tonight Tracey says, Monica looked at her and said every day and when I look at my grandchildren that he will never know.**

 **I'm sure he is up there in heaven laughing at us for being sentimental Tracey says with a smile, Monica laughs yeah, he would. Tracey placed her hand on Monica's its going to be okay we all will you will see. "Oh yeah how do you know she asked Tracey, because were Quartermaine 's Tracey said with a wink as she left.**

 **Monica sat in silence before she opened the box it was too small picture books. With baby pictures of C.J and Bailey starting at the sonogram pictures. When they were born and several of them doing different things over the last five years.**

 **That's when she started to tear up when she looked at C.J he had the same mischievous smile Jason did as a toddler. And Bailey had his eyes, but she looked a lot like a blonde version of Sam. Then she seen a hand-written card address to her from both twins wishing her a merry Christmas.**

 **That is when it hit her they looked so familiar 2 years ago when she was in Rhode Island speaking at a medical convention. He was with an older woman, but she didn't see her granddaughter she gasped in shock. Monica put the contents back into the box and placed it all the way in the back of all the presents.**

 **She grabbed her phone and called Jason first but no answer, then she called Emily who thought I was weird she just saw he not too long ago. "Em I think I have a lead on where she has been she said rushing out the door running to her car.**

 **She put her car in reverse and sped out of the drive way she kept trying to call Jason but to no avail. When she accidently dropped her phone when a car veered into her lane and she tried to move out the way. She lost control of the car and it spent and fell into a ditch.**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **That was all Jason heard was a crash when he answered the phone "HELLO, HELLO MONICA" he said into the phone. Carly and Sonny watched him suspiciously when he hung up. Jace what's wrong Carly asked I think that was Monica I think she just go into accident he said rushing to the door.**

 **He dialed Emily's number when he got in the car' HEY WHERE IS MONICA he asked, damn it I think she got into an accident. What did she want to tell Alright I'm on my way he said speeding off?**

 **When he arrived on the scene he saw her car in the ditch and them pulling her out.' Is she ok Jason asked, we don't know sir the emt said placing her in the ambulance "I'm going with her she is my mother Jason said fine the man said.**

 **He didn't know Michael and Morgan followed him," uncle Jason I will meet you at the hospital Michael said. Michael drove Jason's car and Morgan drove his back to the house to let everyone knows what happen.**

 **General Hospital**

 **She was in and out of consciousness as they reached the hospital, When Steve saw it was Monica he jumped into action. Sorry Jason this is as far as you go I will call you when I have a diagnosis. Michael and Jason stood there looking each other when Jason said, 'she is going to be ok'.**

" **JACE, JACE Emily called to him as she ran in with Nikolas right behind her.' What happen is she ok' Emily asked, I don't know all I know is car swerved into her lane and she moved her car and she landed in a ditch.**

 **Steve is with her now Jason said, as Edward and Tracey arrived just as Dr. Webber was coming out. How is my mother Emily saying, she is ok considering she suffered a concussion and minor scratch and bruises? She I very lucky tonight she is still out but you can go see her. I don't know what dragged her out of the house in this weather Edward said.**

 **Maybe it was something in that was in that box she had Tracey said, what box Jason asked she had it in her hand last time we spoke Tracey replied. Emily said she got a package from Alexis I guess it was from Sam because Alexis said it was in her and the girls presents.**

 **Do you know what was in it Jason asked, I don't know Jace as far as I know she didn't open it, yet Emily says. 'What about you Jason said glaring at Nikolas, why would I know that Jason I'm not Santa Claus Nikolas replied.**

 **Well you know a lot more than your sharing, Nikolas laughed you're the reason why we are here. From what Emily says she was rushing to see you not me Nikolas says. It probably had to do with Sam you were hiding right all these years Jason said, you damn right I was Jason.**

 **Did you every ask yourself why she left, why she hid it sure as hell wasn't' because of me Nikolas said." ENOUGH Emily said this is neither the time or the place for this conversation. "You knew, and you said nothing" Edward said why the older man demanded.**

 **Maybe you should ask Jason as to the why Sam left, only thing I did was back my cousin when she needed someone Nikolas said. Emily glared at him he threw up his hands in surrender as he stepped away.**

 **As much as I don't want to agree with Nikolas I can't Jace you played your apart in it too. And I know you sorry, but we can't change the past but if we want a good outcome we must work together Emily says.**

 **We have to find out what mom was rushing to tell you and where Sam is Emily said." Do you have anything to add Nikolas" Jason said, oh come on Nik your too relaxed not to have heard from Sam. Emily turned and faced her husband have you heard from her she asked.**

 **Yes, she emailed me earlier this evening letting me know they were ok Nikolas says,' she didn't call you Nik' Jason said watching him. Nikolas didn't flinch no she didn't and while where on the subject. Jason, you haven't worried about her in 5 years 'why now' you should have just left her alone and she wouldn't be running Nikolas says.**

 **I need to make sure their safe Jason said, "well they were just fine until you butted into a situation that had nothing to do with you Nikolas spat. Your only concerned for her because she has something you want Jason you don't fool me.**

 **You don't what I have thought of in the last 5 years Nikolas I made several mistakes with Sam I know that. I need to make thing right Jason says, well can you undo the pain or how alone she felt no you can't. So, you can't do a damn thing to make it right Jason Nikolas says.**

 **Jason is Monica ok Elizabeth said from behind them Nikolas groaned exactly my point Nikolas said walking away. Jason, you should just let it go chance are there aren't yours that's why she is probably hiding Elizabeth said.**

 **I'm not talking to you about this Elizabeth It has nothing to do with you so just stay out of it Jason said walking away. Steve pulled her by her arm Lizzy stay out of it I know the pain Sam caused you. But Jason Is right this having nothing to do with you "but Steven... No Lizzy he said cutting her off "Leave it alone" he said.**

 **Hawaii**

 **After letting the kids open all there presents she packed some of it into a barrel and had it shipped to a storage container in Port Charles. She knew they had to flee under the radar good thing she had other passports for her and the kids.**

 **She hated that Nikolas had to kill Helena all though she wondered what pushed Nikolas to that point he was very vague when they spoke. Hey guys are you finished with yours thank you note she called to the kids.**

 **Sam knew she was safe here because no one knew about this house it wasn't connected to Nikolas. She brought it with herself with no alias none to anyone, but she wouldn't take the chances with her kid's safety.**

 **Mac had sent Robert Scorpio to come for her and only Robert know one else he was the only person Mac trusted with there safety. She had talked to Robert herself both Mac and her mother would have it no other way.**

 **She hadn't unpacked there thing she promised the kids they wouldn't come back. Sam knew she didn't know what was going to happen next Nikolas had sent people to pack up her house just in case. Either Jason or Helena's people find her house they wouldn't find a trace.**

 **Sam looked around her house and sighed and closed those doors it felt like she was closing the door on this chapter of her life.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Somewhere over the Pacific**

 **Your safe I promise you the man said I even took the luxury of getting your barrel back and having it taking to a secret location in Port Charles. Thank you I know you didn't have to Sam said, are you kidding me your important to Mac and his family so your important to me. I even took the liberty of checking in on your nanny she is safe and will stay that way.**

 **She watched kids as they slept she knew they were still jet legged from before when they get settled they could rest. He watched her closely then he spoke 'your really good with them Robert said. They remind me a lot of Robin at that age he smiled just thinking about Robin.**

 **Knowing hard it must have been on her and on Jason, it was so much going on I never really go to stop and think but the last year I have. And I was beginning to enjoy my life again and being able to trust myself. I loved being out there on open water again it was invigorating Sam says,**

 **I know the feeling Robert said it was how he felt about being a spy 'thinking on your feet' Robert said. Yeah, I missed that I loved being able to teach them the good stuff I know about sailing and diving.**

 **Like when I taught them to swim it was the best feeling in the world because they took to it so fast. But Bailey is the better swimmer and she is very protective of her brother. Who was born first Robert asked, Sam smiled C.J but you would think it was Bailey by the way she acts.**

 **They are the bests thing I have ever did in my entire life, Robert if it comes to it save them I would die before I let anything happen to them. Hey, I promised your mom that I wouldn't let any harm come to you or them. So, don't go throwing in the towel on me either, I want you to prove your mother right.**

 **Sam looked up' I'm sure whatever my mother said wasn't good she said looking out the window. Your mother said that her daughter was a fighter with everything in her and she never gives up Robert said. My mother said that Sam said shockingly, yeah, she did with great confidence to the man said.**

 **If things ever go south I promise you I will fake their deaths, and no one will never know where you are ok you have my word Robert said. Thank you that is all always saying I want their lives preserved I'm not giving up Mr. Scorpio.**

 **Good because my brother is counting on me after all he has done for me I owe him this Robert said. Now when we hit the ground I need to get them together fast we don't know what to expect when we land.**

 **I assemble my own team to get us through around Port Charles with known the wiser ok the man said. Sam shook her head for the first time in days she finally felt at ease.**

 **General Hospital**

" **Mom" are you okay Emily said as she sat next to her holding her hand, but no response she sighed and laid her on her mother. When Edward put his hand on her shoulder "grandfather" she hasn't woken up, yet Emily shook her head no. 'Is it true' that no good husband knew Sam had my great grand children and said nothing Edward asked. "Grandfather" it's a lot more difficult then that as to why Sam left I don't know Sam's reason for not telling Jason all this time, but I know Nikolas reasons Emily says.**

 **Do you believe that he is holding back I know he is Edward says, I know Jason and she had their problems, but they loved each other that kind of love just doesn't go away? Nikolas probably talked her into not telling him Emily Edward said, when I found out the twins were alive I encouraged Sam to tell him Nikolas said from behind them.**

 **And she agreed but she never told me why she never told him, and she told me to leave it alone, so I didn't push the young man said. it was my cousin or Jason and I chooses her, and I don't regret that at all only thing I do regret was not telling Emily that I was in contact with Sam. But I choose to protect her at all cost and it was going quite well Helena wasn't interested and she was safe off living her new life happily Nikolas said.**

 **I respected Sam's wishes Edward should I have gone behind her back to make Jason happy, and break her trust which was already shattered because of him Nikolas said. It was for them to figure out Edward said, Mr. Quartermaine I know its hard for you not too see Jason's faults and he has plenty. But Sam was hurting and just wanted to get away from here so it wont reminder of the aching pain that he put there then she found out she was pregnant and there were complications.**

 **And even in her pain she decides to spare his feelings even though he didn't give a damn about hers you don't know what she went through to have them. And just like you protect your own Edward I protect mines Nikolas said passionately, but in all due respect Mr. Quartermaine you didn't see her when I saw her in New York City.**

 **Do you know what it is too be broken Nikolas said looking from Emily to Edward she left Port Charles and said nothing to her family. Felt as if no one cared like she wasn't anything, but she was most people have somebody after Lucky found out Elizabeth's lies he had us Sam had virtually only Maxie.**

 **So, excuse me if I don't give a damn about Jason feelings after the heartache he put my cousin through yes Sam made her mistakes but anything more then anyone else. So, I held her up helped her get herself together then she was standing again on her own just like the strong woman she always was Nikolas said.**

 **When they heard a small voice, she was in Rhode Island I seen them two years ago Monica said. When Emily said 'MOM' and grabbed her hand are you ok she says, Monica shook her head I was doing a convention she said I seen the little boy not the girl as Edward went to get Jason.**

" **Mom what was in the box" Emily asked as Jason and Edward entered, it was pictures, video and cards they made wishing me a merry Christmas. And she said that it wasn't me she just couldn't be here it hurt too much to be here, your son looks like you with dark black hair, your daughter has blonde hair, but she looks just like Sam she said with tears in her eyes.**

 **You must fix this Jason it's the only way she will come home Monica said pleadingly, Jason nodded we knew they where in Rhode Island. Where ever they were it was cleared out by the time my guys got there he said looking at Nikolas when Emily looked at him as well. I like I said I needed to protect her from Helena I don't know where she is now, it was best that way just in case my grandmother had people watching me Nikolas says.**

 **Well you speak to her tell her to come to me Jason said, Nikolas chuckles dryly Jason I wouldn't trust you with my cousin even if you were our only hope. "NIKOLAS ENOUGH" Emily said you just said we would work together to find them or was that a lie she says as Nikolas sighs.**

 **Quite frankly Emily I don't trust him with her safety or her well being Nikolas says, he isn't going to hurt her Nikolas she says to her husband. 'Yeah because that worked out for so well the last time Em' Nikolas says hate me all you want but we wouldn't be here had you left well enough alone.**

' **ENOUGH' Jason shouted your going to tell me what I need to know I checked houses in Hawaii I found nothing he said as Nikolas shrugs. I have the slightest of ideas she has been several places over the last five years Jason any number of places she will go Nikolas says. I don't monitor Sam Jason she is an adult she goes where ever she pleases she tells me where they went and the move on to a new adventure he says.**

 **Emily watched him warningly, she has only been in Rhode Island a little over 2 years give or take a couple of months Nikolas says begrudgingly. Where In Rhode Island Jason asked, it doesn't matter where Jason because they are not there and won't be returning there because the threat of Helena is very real.**

 **And I will be damned if breadcrumbs were left to tip her off Nikolas says, I told you what I know Jason and when or if I hear from her I will let you know as his phone rang. Nikolas stepped out as did Jason right behind him no Monica is fine mother she got lucky it could have been worst I will come and get the kids.**

 **Nikolas looked up and laughed would you like to speak to my mother Jason, if that was who you where talking to Jason says. When Carly came out of nowhere and slapped him how dare you do that your arrogant son of a bitch she says. You mean what you did to A.J Carly I did what I had to, to protect Sam from Helena he said as he rubbed his face.**

 **You know Carly your hypocrisy is astounding you stole a whole lifetime from A.J because you didn't think he was good enough, but he was good enough for you to sleep with though Nikolas says. A.J was a drunk loser Jason isn't Carly said angrily as Emily came out to stop it from escalating.**

 **Enough Nikolas go be with the kids its Christmas please Emily pleaded**

" **How can you stand there and defend him after what he did to Jason" Emily Carly asked, because Carly there is a hell of a lot that you don't understand. I know and understand Nikolas reason I agree with him no I do not Emily said, well you could have fooled me Carly said angrily. "Carly relax Jason says, at least tell me the son of a bitch gave you some way to find them Carly ask you know Sam wouldn't keep that from you Jace. She knows and understands how important children are to you Carly said as Emily glared at him, Jason knows why she didn't Emily said as she walked away. What was that about Carly says as she looks from Jason then at Emily, nothing Carly don't worry about it Jason says.**

 **As Sonny approached the group Jason our guys and Luke didn't find anything at Windemere, but Luke did say it smelled like they burned something recently. He doesn't know what it was, but he thought it could be Helena set something on fire she found. Emily didn't you say earlier that Helena was at Windemere could she have found a clue to where Sam and the kids are Jason asked. ummm Jace anything is possible with Helena you never know what she is going to do she says.**

 **A few hours later**

 **Robert got Sam and the kids to the safe house with all their Christmas presents, remember what I said you hear Robert said. Yeah, I remember but its now or never Sam said looking at her cellphone, just remember if it comes down too it they are what's important. I have one of my guys who will be watching your back every step of the way Robert said. "Got it" Sam said as she got into the car and drove to her destination she slid right next to Maxie.**

 **Maxie turned around to tell this person off when she got the shock of her life "SAM" she yelled throwing her arms around her I have missed you she said hugging her friend. Sam smiled I missed you too Maxie, you know your like most wanted around here everyone and their mother is looking for you she said. Well look no further cause here I am Sam said with a smile as she shrugged her arms so what's good here are the cheese burgers the same Sam said looking at the menu.**

 **Are you really going to act like nothing happen Maxie asked, Sam shrugged do you want me too to call your mom or Mac she watched her friend closely? No Maxie I'm sure they will find me soon enough so tell what's going on, how was your Christmas so far where is Spinelli. Uhuh it's been fine so far, I guess I got these fabulous new shoes that are to die for, and Spinelli is probably with Jason looking for you.**

 **Umm Sam seriously you're just going to act as though nothing is going on thank you she smiled at the waitress she sipped her coffee. I'm here in the company of my best friend no one else matters Sam says, so my mom and your dad so guess that sort of makes us sister she says.**

 **I guess it does now doesn't it as Matt walked in "Hey Maxie" you still going by Mac for Christmas dinner. Hell, yeah, I wouldn't miss this one for the world she said as Sam snickered, when he saw Sam he says excuse my manners. Matt Hunter, he says as he stretched out his hand Sam McCall she said nice to meet you Matt.**

' **See you later Maxie' it was nice meeting you Sam he said as he paid for his coffee and left. Sam sat nonchalantly eating her food like she had no care in the world when she saw Sam look at her phone I will be right back as she got up. Just as Sam left the table Jason walked in he looked around strangely Maxie kept her head looking at her lunch never making eye contact.**

 **Which was weird because she always had something to say he just shook his head something was off he couldn't shake this feeling he kept looking around. "Hey Shawn" what's going on Jason said, nothing much man your usual Shawn replied as Maxie suck out as he ordered. That's when it hit him he whispered Sam he turned back around Maxie was gone she left the money on the table for the waitress. Jason bolted outside and looked around hey he said picking up his phone I want some guys on the streets Sam is here.**

 **No, I didn't see her Sonny, but I know she is here I could feel it, because I just do ok have Cody and Pete sweep the waterfront by Kelly's she couldn't have gotten that far. As he went back inside Kelly's is everything ok Shawn asked, do you know who was sitting with Maxie over there. "Not really" Shawn says you could ask the waitress he said, Excuse do you know who was sitting here Jason asked.**

 **Umm two-woman one blond and a brunette the waitress said shit Jason curse to himself "Yeah Morgan" he said into his phone. Yeah, I'm on my way he said paying and grabbing his coffee and leaving in a hurry he texted Emily.**


	12. Chapter 12

**At first, I ponder if I should have Sam be single, but I didn't want her waiting in the winds for Jason either. Which is why I am writing in Justin and I didn't know how far I wanted to take them but last minute I was like she deserve to be loved the right way so what the hell. I'm on the fence about if I should end it with a JaSam getting back together.**

 **Port Charles**

 **Frisco says I hope you know what you're doing Sam smiled at him "I do" she says. As she opened the door to the safe house she saw the kids climbing all over someone when he put them down.**

 **That when she spotted him 'J.J' she said running and jumping into his arms well you know I Santa was supposed to come to Hawaii. But I got there, and Ms. Claus and her little elves weren't there.**

 **This gentleman got in contact with me, so Santa could bring some presents J.J said with a smile. As you can see the elves are happy now you can come give Santa some sugar as he laughed when she slapped him in his stomach.**

 **Ha-ha Santa your so funny Sam said, well you're in good hands Frisco is outside if you need anything. I'm going to go check in with Mac and your Mom and spend time with my daughter and her family Robert says as he leaves.**

 **So, what's going on Sam he asked, she sighed remember when I told you I was trying to get away from something. And you said I should face it, so it wouldn't have power over me, yeah, I remember you said couldn't.**

 **Well here we are I'm facing it Sam said, why now Sam he asked because I didn't have any other choice she says. The past came knocking and I refused to answer it until it backed me into a corner she says.**

 **He nodded towards the kids do they know, she shook her head no they just see it as another adventure where going on. What do you need he said pulling her into his arms, just being here is enough she said resting her head on his chest until she fell asleep?**

 **Jason's Penthouse**

 **He paced the Livingroom floor as Spinelli typed away on his keyboard, are you sure Fair Samantha was there. Because you said you did not see her for yourself Spinelli asked, I'm sure Spinelli Maxie evasion gave it away.**

 **Have we found her yet either Jason asked, my beloved has not answered any of my text messages or calls Spinelli says. When they heard get off me you mammoth my father is the police commissioner Maxie yells. I will make sure he knows what you did to me what gives Jason you could have just called.**

 **Instead of having Goliath here drag me here against my will she said with an attitude. I called and texted Maxsimista Spinelli said, I was busy not all are rich you know she said.**

 **Where is Sam Maxie Jason asked, why would I know where Sam is Jason Maxie said. What you can't get anything out of Nikolas, so you want to manhandle me she scoffed. 'YOUR LYING MAXIE AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY Jason said angrily.**

 **Maxsimista just tell us what you know Spinelli implored her, your going to have him talk to me like that Spinelli. What kind of boyfriend are you that you have your friend treat me this way Maxie ranted. "ENOUGH" Jason said cutting Spinelli off, see he wants people to help him but he doesn't know how to treat people.**

 **No wonder Sam left Nikolas is right she mumbled, we know Sam was at Kelly's Maxie and so do you Jason said. I don't know what you're talking about Jason if I had seen Sam and I'm not saying I did. I still wouldn't tell you anything anyway so dragging me here was a waste of my time and yours Maxie says defiantly.**

 **The waitress saw you Maxie with a brunette, I saw you right before you snuck out he said. Oh, would you relax I was with Kristina talking about Christmas dinner at Mac and Alexis's. I didn't see Kristina at all when I was there Jason says, well duh she went o the bathroom before I had to get back to work Maxie says. And on that note, I should go home and get changed, oh and Spinelli you're on the couch for the foreseeable future buddy.**

 **But I still expect you at the party in fact he has done your due diligence Jason time to let him go be with his family "Its Christmas day. She said grabbing him by the arm lets go Spinelli that's when he knew something was up.**

 **Mac and Alexis's lake house**

 **When Robert arrived, Mac ushered him into the home office where they could talk. While T.J and Molly were on the porch talking Robin and Patrick were helping Alexis set the table.**

 **Maxie made sure to have Kristina cover her story Jason and anyone else who asked. The Party was in full swing when Sonny showed up, Kristina looked at him strangely "dad' what are you doing here. Well my little girl is here so here I am he said with a smile as Alexis rolled her eyes and sighed.**

 **Maxie drank her whole glass of wine as Robert shared a knowing look with his brother. Mac says would you like something to drink Sonny, "sure" Mac he said hugging Kristina then giving even more gifts then he did last night.**

 **Alexis shook her head as she opened the door for Nikolas and Emily "Uncle Sonny" Spencer said as he ran inside giving him a hug. Nikolas exchanged looks with Mac and Alexis who just nodded as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.**

 **They all knew why he was there to see if Sam would show up, Sonny scanned the room. Every so often he watched everyone else but kept tabs on Nikolas always. He was sure Sam was here hiding out over at Windemere he hadn't seen her himself, but he trusted Jason's instincts. Nikolas laughed to himself he knew sonny would have his eyes on him not realizing he wasn't the one Sam was with.**

 **Sonny looked at his phone when it beeped he approached Alexis and said did you know Sam is here in town. Jason says he saw her, but she disappeared so where is she Nikolas. Hiding somewhere on Spoon Island he looked him square in the eye, "Sonny she isn't there Emily said we just came from there.**

 **Maxie saw her didn't you Maxie he said turning to his attention to the blonde. He was throwing back her drinks most of the night talking to everyone but him.**

 **What are you excusing my daughter of Sonny I think Maxie would have said if she did Mac said? Did you see her Maxie Robin asked, you must tell her to go to Jason? Maxie rolled her eyes just like I told Jason I didn't see Sam, but he refuses to believe me.**

 **Maxsimista this is the direst of situation for Fair Samantha to be out there on her own Spinelli says pleadingly. "DAMN IT WHY DON'T YOU ALL BACK OFF" my best friend is out there alone god knows where. Suddenly you people care where she is after basically ignoring her for 5 years.**

 **But now you are all jumping through hoops pretending to give a damn she came too see after Georgie died. She called every day I missed having her here, but she has something Jason wants now you all care.**

 **Shame on you Maxie said with tears in her eyes as she stormed out the house. Maxie, Maxie, Spinelli said as he started to go after her, Robin said I got but Robert step up I got her sweetheart.**

 **I don't think she will want to speak to you no offense Robin you seem pro Morgan and she isn't Robert. But Dad just let her know its important that she tell us, Jason can protect Sam and their kids she said with a smile. As Alexis, Mac and Nikolas scoffed in silence, when Robert left to check in Maxie.**

" **You put on quite a show in there" Robert said coming out and sitting next to Maxie. It wasn't all a show it happens to be true Maxie said looking at the lake.**

 **You know besides her family no one in there gave a damn she was gone but me. And now they are all jumping all over themselves to find her because she has something hitman almighty wants.**

 **And now she is important to them again not even that she was important, but her kids are not because of Sam. I spent the last 5 years begging and trying to get her to come home and she was running.**

 **Because the hell and the hurt Jason caused her, uncle Robert they don't care they just want to make sure Jason is happy. You heard Robin "get her to tell you here she is" like he cared when he casted her aside like yesterday's trash.**

 **For Nurse slut pants like he never loved her, and everyone went on with their lives Maxie said with tears in her eyes. Like she was nothing so no I'm not telling them shit even if I knew where she was Maxie says and I don't care what they say.**

" **Good for you" and your right they didn't care until now but those people inside there except for Corinthos are your family Robert says. No offense but you know your daughter is team Jason right Maxie says. She has Helena Cassadines people after her god knows who is looking for her she says.**

 **Don't worry about them love he whispered "I won't let anything happen to her and neither will Frisco he said with a smile. Really, she said hugging him that Is when Robin came out is everything ok.**

 **Yeah, I'm just a little emotional is all I know Jason isn't your favorite person Maxie. But those kids need their father Robin said when Maxie put her hand up I don't know where she is Robin.**

 **Windemere**

 **Jason, his guys and Luke did there sweep of Windemere if Sam was in Port Charles it wasn't on Spoon Island. When he got a text saying Sam never showed up at Alexis house either.**

 **Jason silently cursed then were the hell could she be with 2 kids on her own trying to stay under the radar. He called Sonny when he got back to the mainland, if Alexis doesn't seem worried then she knows where she is or spoke to her.**

 **December 28,2012**

 **It had been days since anyone has seen Sam Jason was starting to think that whoever Helena hired had found them. He had got a copy of the picture of them from Monica she was right they were adorable. Jason shook his head he never used adorable before but what else could he call them,**

 **Maxie wasn't talking which was surprising because that is all she did, and Alexis didn't seem worried. Which what brought him here Nikolas said he would help but hasn't made himself available. Nikolas came in with baby Alexander in his arms and the babies' pacifier in his mouth.**

" **What can I do for you Jason" he said curtly, well you said you would help with the search for Sam and my kids you haven't Jason says. Well Jason where ever my cousin is I'm sure she and the kids are safe Nikolas.**

" **THERE SITTING DUCKS NIKOLAS" Jason says, oh would you watch your tone Alexander is right here Nikolas responds. You seem to not give a damn why is that Nikolas Jason ask because you know she is here. That's why you're not worried Jason says, I'm not worried because I know my cousin Jason. I know that she will do whatever is necessary to protect C.J and Bailey.**

 **Sam was about to sneak into the living room through the tunnels when she heard him and Nikolas exchanging words. You don't give and damn about Sam or my kids you just want to stick it to me. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THOSE WORDS TO ME JASON Nikolas said sternly.**

 **As you sit there on your pedestal of righteous I love my cousins do you hear me. I have been there since I found out just the man you are Jason, I would lay down my life for Sam and her kids so don't you every excuse me of not caring.**

 **I was there through her pregnancy when she went into early labor when she thought they wouldn't make it. Where was your care for Sam in the last 5 years Jason did you give her a thought? You know if I didn't know any better I would have thought you made good on your promise to kill her Nikolas.**

 **I wouldn't have Jason said, "You wouldn't have what Jason you can't even say it can you. Did you ever think what led her to do what she did I mean my god Jason she was hurting and you of all people should have known that?**

 **Now I am not excusing what Sam did but did you ever realize the part you or that bitch Elizabeth played in this mess Nikolas says. I didn't come here for you to think your better than me I need answers and I need to find Sam and my kids before Helena does Jason says.**

 **I don't think I am better than anyone I have made my fair share of mistakes but you the hired hitman thinks the world of himself. When Sam calls me, I will let you know what she says Nikolas say as the phone rings.**

 **Jason turned to walk out but stops" I would never hurt her that way and you ask if I gave her a thought I did every day. I wonder would she believe me if I said sorry, what was she doing, was she happy.**

 **Your wrong I thought I about her everyday for the last 5 years I knew I made a mistake, but she wasn't here for me to fix it he said with his back turned. He knew she was there he felt her presence when you speak to her tell her I'm sorry and to come to me and with that he left.**

 **Nikolas looked at him strangely they he looked at Alexander your uncle is crazy. As he bends down to pick up Alexander he heard him say Mimi the boy says smiling. Mimi isn't here just you and daddy MIMI he says pointing behind them.**

 **When Nikolas turns around oh geeze Sam a little warning next time he says as he hugs her. Wait how long have you been here he asked, she smiles long enough to listen to you sail into Jason says. So, I guess you heard that Nikolas ask, yes, I did but Jason isn't my worries right now.**

 **Tell me what's going on with Helena's people and to tell you the plan she said with a devious smile. We have something to finish so let's do so cousin she said playing with Alexander.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Windemere**

 **Nikolas was on the phone after Sam left when Emily walked he waved, She stood and listened while he spoke. Why all the guards Nikolas she asked, Emily we don't know who my grandmother hired to come after my family Nikolas said.**

 **That's why its important Sam go to Jason Emily said, yes nothing draws attention to you like your mobster ex boyfriend who brought this attention to you in the first place Nikolas says sarcastically. That's not fair and you know it Emily whatever my brother is he would never hurt her.**

 **Not fair Emily come on Em he already hurt her and try telling that C.J and Bailey whose lives have been uprooted Nikolas says. He is their father am I right Emily said, in biology not in any way that really counts he says.**

 **He threatened my cousins life she ran from family her life to get away from him. Yeah I know what she did was wrong Em but she was pushed to her breaking point and she acted out of hurt. For months of lies while the one person who you trusted more then life it's self.**

 **She would have done anything for him but it turns out he wouldn't do the same for her. And only reason he is interested in Sam is because she has something he wants. But guess Sam had a really good happy drama free life without him Nikolas says.**

 **"That's not fair Nikolas and you know it" Emily says**

 **" Fair Em really when has Jason ever truly been fair to my cousin was he fair when he lied to her about being Jakes father or so we thought, was he fair to her when he broke into her home and threatent to take her life" he argues. Taking a step back do you remember what it felt like when Jax's and Carly kept Spencer from you that is what your doing to Jason she says.**

 **As he scoffs " Emily its not the same thing and you know it Sam did what was best for herself and her children. Was she supposed to stay here so he could try to take her children from her that is exactly what he would have done Em. You may see this noble guy but he isnt and his behavior towards her is evident instead of seeing that she was hurt he made it worse.**

 **This place was a black hole for Sam it wasn't a place she would be happy and raised her children and make a life for herself he said. Groaning we are just going around in circles about this Nikolas have you heard from her" Emily asked. Not yet which has me worried because i should have heard something from her he answered.**

 **I have to go to the hospital i will be back later Nikolas said when his phone beeped as he looked down. Kissing her as he left she looked suspicously so she went after him as he got on the launch. I just remember i should get the kids from my parents house Emily said, do you mind giving me a ride she asked as he nodded.**

* * *

 **Kelly's diner**

 **As Sam order her food that is when she ran into Elizabeth " Sam what are you doing here don't you know that Jason and everyone else is looking for you" she said. She smiles " well here i am getting something to eat" she says with a shrug. ' How could you be so cruel keeping Jason's kids away from him " Elizabeth said indignantly.**

 **Which only made Sam laugh " really that is funny coming from you seeing as how you lied to Jason about him being your childs father" she said tapping her chin. When someone tapped on the window she paid for her food and left as Elizabeth tried to stop her. But the man shoved past her lead Sam out the resturant.**

 **Leaving her calling Jason but got no answer as she left a message she was hit from behind falling to the ground. When Elizabeth came to Lucky was helping her up " Elizabeth are you okay" he asked. Yeah i saw Sam and i was going to call you and Jason but i don't know if i was hit from behind. As she looked around for her phone as he picked it up and gave it to her " that doesn't make sense i called" she said to herself.**

 **Just then Jason came and Lucky stopped him " Elizabeth just saw Sam " he said as Cruz brought Elizabeth an ice pack for her head. " You should go to the hospital and get that checked out you could have an concussion" Lucky said. All the men looked on " What did she say" Jason asked, i asked what was she doing here that everyone was looking for her.**

 **And she was just so nonchalant like she was getting her food then i told her how could she keep your kids from you and we exchanged words. Then some man came and rushed her out and that is when i went after and i don't know if i was hit from behind or tripped" Elizabeth finishes.**

 **That is when Jason pulled out his phone " Spinelli i need you to get me the surveillance for outside of Kelly's Sam was just here with Elizabeth. And some man was with her and she knows we are looking for her and the kids someone has to be helping her" he said. While Cruz had some uniforms canvas the scene looking for clues " I will be back i will i'm going to take Elizabeth to GH" Lucky said.**

 **Cruz shook his head " i will call you if i find anything well we know Sam is here and maybe she is waiting to show herself to who she wants to" he said. Looking at Jason " call me if you find her and keep her there please i need to talk to her " he says the Detective just nods. Taking his phone out again " hey i need to see you can you meet me" he said looking around.**

 **Not knowing that someone was watching him they smirked and followed him hoping he would lead them right to her.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **After getting the kids there food and putting on her costume she she looked herself over this was so not her color but it will have to do. She kissed the kids and left to meeting after entering the hotel and sitting down Carly watched Nikolas come in and sitdown watching him for sometime . Meeting with a woman so she text Jason before walking over there " whose your companion Nikolas" she asked.**

 **He shook his hand excuse me Ms. Vaness he said as he turned to Carly " as you can see i am in a business meeting that has nothing to do with " Nikolas said as he turned back. As she tried not to snicker this woman had still not changed at all just still feels entitled as always. " You want to know what was funny is you were so angry when Jax didn't tell you about Spencer but then you do the same to Jason HYPOCRITICAL DON'T YOU THINK" Carly says.**

 **That is when Nikolas chuckled " Carly you are a walking breathing hypocrisy waiting to happen. And the fact that you think you can judge other people for doing the same thing you have done is shocking. Furthermore i am in the middle of a meeting so if you can excuse i would like to get back to that" he said.**

 **" No where is Sam Nikolas we know she is in town because both you and Alexis are to calm not to know" she asked. He smirks " I am not worried because i know Sam can take care of herself and her children so i don't have to worry" he said shrugging. As Carly nodded " you just want to stick it to Jason but guess what Jason will get his time and his kids i will make sure of it" she said storming away.**

 **Smiling at Nikolas " well done Nicky but that bitch has another thing coming to her if she think someone is taking my kids" she said with a smirk. Just then Jason walks in as Nikolas scoffs " don't let them rattle you just do what you have been doing " she says. Watching Carly point at him as Jason made his way over to them as Sam kept her head down looking at the paperwork.**

 **When Jason got there " time is up Nikolas i have given you CHANCE AFTER CHANCE your going to tell me where Sam is NOW" he demanded. Grabbing Nikolas by his jacket as Nikolas shoved him off when his guard walked over " is there a problem Mr. Cassadine" the mand asked. " No its okay if Mr. Morgan knows what is good for him he would let me go before he ends up back in jail. And next time i won't be so hospitable i will let him be charged with aggravated assault" Nikolas said dusting his suit jacket off.**

 **All he could do was laugh when Frisco said in her earbud that they were here and J.J was on stand by. That is when he looked over to her hearing the samething " Mr. Cassadine i will have to meet with you another time i must go i have a conference call to " she answered. " I duly apologize for the interuptions we have to meet again" he replies as the woman walked way with a** **guard right behind her.**

 **Jason looked around when he caught a glimpse of a woman with dark hair turn away and leave that is when he went after her. Only to not find her he took the stairs Nikolas smirked at the woman in the elevator as it closed. When he made it downstairs only to find the woman got into the cab as it drove away he got the license plate number. Then taking his phone out and calling Spinelli i need to know where this cab drops off at asap Jason says.**

 **Well played your father speaks highly of you" the young man said smiling back at her which made her smile.**


End file.
